


Until you're ready to confess

by laRouge



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laRouge/pseuds/laRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hai grossa solo la moto oppure anche qualcos’altro?"<br/>La convivenza tra lo Zingaro e l'ispettore Mourinho, ovvero il Criminale (con la C maiuscola, almeno a sentire in giro) e l'uomo che deve catturarlo, sembra iniziare sotto i migliori auspici - almeno, questo a sentire lo Zingaro, che vede l'arrivo a Malmö del portoghese come l'ennesimo motivo di divertimento degli ultimi anni. Quando con l'omicidio di una studentessa le cose cominciano a farsi più serie, il gioco smette immediatamente di essere divertente persino per lui e ad entrambi non rimane che una scelta: fare fronte comune oppure morire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until you're ready to confess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/gifts), [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



> Premetto che questa storia non è stata betata. E premetto che lo si vede, così come si vede la mia totale inesperienza/incapacità di scrivere qualcosa del genere. Pazienza, che devo dire.  
> Un giorno, quando avrò tempo/modo/testa di riprenderla in mano, la sottoporrò ad un betaggio accurato e ad una riscrittura, ma non è questo il giorno.
> 
> Questa storia, inoltre, possiede una cover bellissima, di Lisachan, che potete vedere [qui](http://i.imgur.com/uMHNC.jpg). Grazie mille, tesoro, è meravigliosa. ♥

\- Ma porca troia di tutte le troie.  
José è solo parzialmente consapevole dello sguardo paziente di sua moglie, che sta probabilmente ringraziando qualsiasi santo che suo marito non sia ancora in grado di parlare svedese, quindi nessuno dei presenti, tranne i loro compagni di volo, sarà probabilmente in grado di comprendere la pioggia di ingiurie. Almeno, si dice, stringendosi i bambini contro le gambe, non inizieremo proprio _troppo_ con il piede sbagliato questo periodo.  
\- José, - mormora, dolcemente, sporgendosi a sfiorargli una spalla – Stai tranquillo. Non è una cosa così grave.  
Tami è sicura che se non si trattasse di lei, José le avrebbe staccato la mano di netto. Invece, suo marito sospira rumorosamente, scuote la testa e le prende la mano.  
\- È una questione di principio, Tami. - spiega, pazientemente – È questione che l'aeroporto di Copenhagen perderà probabilmente una sola valigia l’anno e devo ancora capire perché doveva essere proprio quella con i miei vestiti.  
Josep, al suo fianco, non trattiene una risatina.  
\- José, posso prestarti un maglione io, per il colloquio di domani. – offre, divertito e consapevole di quanto José in realtà odi quei girocollo. Bojan, al suo fianco, offre a José uno sguardo di compassionevole rassegnazione, a cui il portoghese non risponde se non tirando sdegnosamente su con il naso.  
\- No, è una questione di principio, ho detto. - sbotta, marciando verso il banco dei reclami ed arrangiandosi a esprimersi nel suo migliore inglese, nell'attesa di imparare quella lingua di primitivi. Ma, come gli fa notare la ragazzina bionda e pallida che siede dietro al banco, non è che può sperare che in serata la valigia magicamente riappaia, quindi probabilmente è il caso che si rassegni e vada a farsi un giro di shopping. Non serve a nulla che José le ripeta che lui si sta trasferendo in quella ghiacciaia a tempo indeterminato per motivi di lavoro, quindi è di vitale importanza che ritrovino la sua valigia perché non può ricomprare tutto, perché la ragazza finge di non capire – o non capisce sul serio.  
Il giorno dopo, l'ispettore capo Mourinho si presenta al colloquio con il commissario Thomasson con addosso un delizioso girocollo blu del suo secondo in comando.

 

\- La situazione, immagino che non serva che glielo dica, è delicata.  
Il commissario è un omone paonazzo in viso e con dei radi capelli biondi in precario equilibrio sulla testa, drappeggiati con cura per ricoprire la maggior porzione di pelle possibile. Per i gusti di José, strilla troppo, ma almeno non strilla contro di lui. Strilla in generale, ecco. In risposta, lui se ne sta seduto sulla sua poltroncina, rigirandosi tra le dita un surrogato di caffè e sperando che questo colloquio abbia la misericordia di terminare in fretta. Il problema è che apparentemente al capitano piace sentirsi parlare, quindi la cosa potrebbe rivelarsi più complessa del previsto.

\- La situazione è grave, altrimenti non avremmo richiesto il suo intervento. Normalmente saremmo in grado di gestire senza problemi una situazione simile, ma questa volta le alte sfere hanno creduto che fosse meglio affidarci agli _esperti_. - Thomasson è tutto meno che felice di averlo tra i piedi, realizza José, e alla fine non riesce neppure del tutto a dargli torto, neppure a lui piacerebbe vedersi scavalcato dal primo arrivato. Anche se fosse un primo arrivato maledettamente in gamba – Glielo dirò con franchezza, Mourinho, abbiamo avuto per anni a che fare con gang di qualsiasi tipo, da quelle giovanili alla roba più seria come questa, ed abbiamo sempre risolto la situazione. Quindi non capisco perché questa volta il grande capo pensi che ci sia bisogno di un intervento esterno, ma lo rispetto.

 _Lo rispetti un cazzo_ , pensa José, fissandosi intensamente le dita per non dover fissare il commissario. _Tu vorresti solo che io fossi lontano mille miglia da qui e non pensassi di venire da queste parti neppure per una vacanza_. Nonostante questo, sorride affabilmente.

\- Allora, penso che lavoreremo bene, commissario. - _Come no_ , aggiunge _, come lavorerei bene con un serpente a sonagli_ – Prima riusciremo ad archiviare questa indagine, prima anche lei potrà tornare alla sua normale routine. Mi creda quando le dico che anche io non vedo l'ora che ciò accada.

Lo sguardo del commissario dice chiaramente che per lui una tale evenienza sembra più un miracolo che qualcosa di effettivamente realizzabile, ma almeno ha il buon senso di tenerselo per sé, quindi José riprende a parlare con uno sforzo immane per mantenere un minimo sindacale di calma.

\- Avrò bisogno di informazioni, però.

Il commissario ha un sorriso forzato mentre riprende a parlare.

\- Naturalmente – dice, accarezzandosi le guance con aria nervosa. José ha avuto raramente a che fare con persone più indisponenti del capitano. – Ho già organizzato un meeting a tale scopo.

 

Il meeting si rivela essere una riunione di cinque persone in una stanza che è poco più di uno sgabuzzino per le scope, almeno per gli standard di José; l’agente che si occupa della riunione, Erik Sjöstrom, parla con calma e fa scorrere foto sul suo computer, lentamente, permettendo a tutti di vederle. José lo ascolta con malcelato disinteresse, rischiando più volte di addormentarsi nella calda penombra della stanza, e solamente l’intervento di Pep riesce ad evitargli colossali figuracce al suo primo giorno a Malmö.

\- Questa è la gang dello Zingaro – la voce di Sjöstrom riesce finalmente ad attirare la sua attenzione solamente alla fine, dopo aver passato l’ora precedente a disegnare poco convincenti autoritratti dei presenti. – La più pericolosa, per quello che sappiamo. Qualsiasi attività criminale, dallo spaccio alla prostituzione agli omicidi su commissione, si può star certi che lo Zingaro ci è implicato.

José solleva lo sguardo, interessato, mentre le immagini scorrono sullo schermo una dopo l’altra, mostrando scatti di un uomo che non arriva neppure alla trentina, per quello che il portoghese riesce a capire. Un provvidenziale primo piano gli permette di familiarizzare con un viso dalle linee sgraziate, come se qualcuno si fosse volutamente divertito a prenderle e spostarle l’una indipendentemente dall’altra.

\- Lui è lo Zingaro – continua l’agente, permettendo a tutti di vederlo, girando il computer. – Non sappiamo neppure il suo vero nome, nonostante le nostre indagini. In pratica, non sappiamo in concreto niente. Non era nessuno, fino a qualche anno fa, poi improvvisamente ha iniziato ad accentrare tutto su di sé e adesso non c’è una banda locale che non gli paghi dazio, in qualche modo. È un demonio – dice, seriamente. – O forse neppure un demonio rende l’idea.

Alle spalle di Sjöstrom, due agenti fanno una qualche battuta che José non può e non vuole veramente sentire ma che viene recepita da Erik, che si volta indietro lentezza.

\- Non c’è da scherzare con lui. Un brutto rivestimento – fa una pausa, arricciando le labbra. – Ma dentro ha l’acciaio.

La domanda che  pende dalle labbra di José – _dove posso trovare questo fantomatico Zingaro_ –, così  come la successiva spiegazione di Erik, viene improvvisamente troncata dall’ingresso nella stanza di un giovane agente.

\- C’è stata una denuncia – annuncia, trafelato, fissando direttamente l’ispettore Mourinho. – Il commissario richiede la sua immediata presenza sul campo.

 

Quando arrivano al locale da dove è partita la denuncia per una presunta estorsione in corso, un’intera gang è praticamente accampata sui tavolini all’esterno, pigramente intenta a bere e godersi il lieve sole del primo pomeriggio svedese come se niente potesse turbarli. José impiega solamente un momento a riconoscere il capo di quegli uomini, cogliendo il profilo sgraziato del suo naso mentre si volta per parlare con un amico accanto a sé.

Lo Zingaro solleva il viso quando lo vede avvicinarsi, lentamente. José rimane impassibile in piedi di fronte a lui mentre i suoi agenti entrano nel locale, andando a parlare con il proprietario e cercando di rintracciare l’anonimo che ha sporto denuncia.

Lo svedese è il primo a parlare.

\- La tua macchina blocca la mia moto – dice, pigramente – Spostala.

José si volta indietro, osservando l’imponente motociclo parcheggiato palesemente in mezzo alla strada, e lo Zingaro si prende il suo tempo per osservare il nuovo arrivato e la sua spalla, un tipo nervoso che fissa un po’ l’ispettore come se dovesse saltare in aria da un momento all’altro e un po’ lui come se dovesse far esplodere l’ispettore da un momento all’altro.

Mourinho, invece, è apparentemente estremamente calmo e quella calma sembra irradiarsi dal suo corpo quasi in onde fisicamente percepibili sulla pelle.

\- Hai grossa solo la moto oppure anche qualcos’altro? – ghigna e Zlatan non è sicuro se provare ad investirlo oppure chiedergli quanto vuole per una sveltina nel cesso del locale.

\- Se vuoi puoi provarlo di persona – ribatte, gesticolando allusivamente. José non fa una piega, il suo secondo sembra sul punto di esplodere per lo sdegno.

\- Vattene, prima che ti arresti per offese a pubblico ufficiale – Mourinho parla con calma, soppesando ogni parola prima di sputarla con un ghigno larghissimo, tanto largo da essere disturbante. Zlatan ci mette un momento a decidere di obbedire e si alza lentamente, stiracchiandosi come un enorme felino particolarmente pigro che sia stato disturbato in un momento di profondo riposo.

\- Ci vediamo presto – dice, passando accanto all’ispettore.

José aspetta che si sia allontanato di qualche passo prima di diventare finalmente paonazzo per la rabbia.

Erik gli passa accanto parando con un testimone; si ferma solamente un momento per incrociare il suo sguardo.

\- Ha appena fatto la conoscenza dello Zingaro, ispettore?

\- A quanto pare.

\- Buon lavoro.

\- Sono venuto qui per questo. - ribatte José, piccato, e davvero gli sembra di aver continuato a ripetere quelle parole da quando è atterrato a Copenaghen. Ma l’agente Sjöstrom sembra essere il primo che lo guarda da dietro gli occhiali senza risentimento, anzi con un genuino rispetto negli occhi.

\- Lo so, ispettore. – ripete – Buon lavoro, infatti.

José è inspiegabilmente convinto che andranno molto d’accordo, mentre incammina verso l’uomo che ha sporto la denuncia in primo luogo.

 

Zlatan non va via immediatamente, nonostante tutto. Rimane lì, appoggiato alla moto, intento a fissare l’ispettore, cercando di valutarlo. Ha stuzzicato la sua curiosità, è inutile negarlo: per sfidarlo così apertamente, deve essere o molto stupido o molto disinformato… anche se ha la sensazione che non sia così, anzi. Ha la sensazione che potrebbe essere, per la prima volta, un avversario di cui preccuparsi.

Il tizio nuovo porta un cappotto lungo e ha il viso sprofondato in una sciarpa enorme, oltre a saltellare nervosamente da un piede all’altro mentre i suoi colleghi intorno cercano di informarlo su quello che sta succedendo e su quello che hanno detto i testimoni, visto che non è ancora in grado di parlare da solo con i locali, visto che non si è sprecato ad imparare lo svedese prima di chiedere il trasferimento, senza considerare che le nonnine di Malmö difficilmente sarebbero state in grado di parlare inglese con lui. Deve avere freddo, pensa Zlatan mentre si slaccia la giacca. Che poi, per quale cazzo di motivo uno dal Portogallo dovrebbe venire a congelarsi il culo a Malmö?

Nello stesso momento, José sta vivendo uno di quei momenti della sua vita in cui niente sembra andare come dovrebbe. Fa troppo freddo perché possa pensare in maniera coerente, la gente intorno a lui continua a parlare in una strana lingua incomprensibile ai più e, soprattutto, la gente intorno a lui sembra essere composta al novantanove percento di idioti completi.

\- Tanta confusione per nulla, ispettore Mourinho. – gli sta per l’appunto dicendo un novellino svedese, uno che ha ancora addosso l’odore dell’ammorbidente della lavanderia dell’accademia e in faccia un’espressione pedante nei confronti del nuovo ispettore capo che  fin dal primo giorno li sta facendo correre tutti come dei soldatini. – Pare che si sia trattato di un disguido, non c’è stato nessun furto. E anche se fosse, è una zona di gang, quindi…  
La pressione dell’ispettore capo Mourinho sembra improvvisamente sul punto di fargli esplodere la giugulare, tanto che il povero agente si chiede, per un momento, che cosa esattamente abbia detto di sbagliato. Per sua fortuna, interviene in suo soccorso il secondo che Mourinho s’è portato a calci dalla Spagna, un uomo la cui pazienza è già proverbiale nel commissariato, e sì che sono arrivati da poco più di una settimana. Guardiola sorride gentilmente, gli mette una mano sulla spalla e gli dice, con voce conciliante:  
\- Non ci avete chiamati proprio per risolvere la situazione con le gang? – il sorriso sulle sue labbra stride con il tono forzato delle sue parole, mentre traghetta via il malcapitato scambiandosi con José uno sguardo che dice “ _tranquillo, con questo deficiente ci ragiono io_ ”; José sospira e si massaggia le tempie, infilandosi nuovamente i guanti che si era sfilato durante il tragitto in macchina. Fa troppo freddo in questo maledetto paese, decide. _Memo: mai pi_ _ù_ _accettare incarichi in Svezia, o qualsiasi cosa pi_ _ù_ _a nord di Madrid._

Ovviamente, è in una giornata del genere che i suoi agenti trovano un cadavere. Naturalmente, bestemmia José sotto voce, tirando su con più attenzione il bavero del cappotto sotto la sciarpa e sospirando, in una giornata così, c’è sempre un cadavere.

 

È una ragazza, il corpo così minuto nonostante i voluminosi vestiti invernali che indossa che a José si stringe il cuore in maniere nuove persino per lui, per quanto sembra indifesa. Per l’età che dimostra, probabilmente potrebbe essere sua figlia. Una ragazza così dovrebbe essere a scuola, in questo momento, litigando con la compagna di banco per il ragazzo più carino della scuola, non morta dietro un cespuglio in un parco al limitare di Malmö. C’è qualcosa di estremamente ingiusto nel suo mestiere, José lo ha sempre saputo prima ancora di iniziare a farlo, quel mestiere, ma non è che saperlo cambi qualcosa. O renda niente più giusto di come sia, ugualmente.

Senza curarsi della cascata di parole in svedese che una testimone sta riferendo ai suoi uomini – qualcuno, prima o poi, tradurrà quella testimonianza per lui – si incammina verso il parcheggio; è troppo stanco, in questo momento, per continuare a rimanere lì.

\- Ispettore Mourinho?

José solleva lo sguardo dalla portiera dell’auto in cui le sue dita congelate rifiutano di infilare correttamente una chiave e si trova davanti due ragazzi; è abbastanza sicuro di non conoscerli – non è una sicurezza difficile da avere, dopotutto: non conosce nessuno, a Malmö, al di fuori del commissariato, e quei due, anche se fossero interessati, sono sicuramente anagraficamente troppo giovani per avere anche solamente iniziato l’Accademia. Quindi no, non li conosce, il che rende ancora più strano il fatto che siano in piedi di fronte a lui con le mani affondate nelle tasche mentre lo scrutano con aria intenta.

\- Ispettore Mourinho? – insiste quello che sembra il più giovane dei due, un ragazzetto con i capelli chiari ed un viso funestato dall’acne giovanile; al suo fianco, il suo compagno si muove nervosamente, tastandosi ripetutamente una tasca come a controllare che qualcosa vi sia ancora dentro. – Ispettore?

José tira su con il naso, stizzito.

\- Sì, sono io e non sono sordo – replica, buttando al vento qualsiasi educazione. – E voi chi cazzo siete?

L’amico del biondino gonfia le guance.

\- Dade, sul serio dobbiamo fare tutta questa menata? – chiede, ignorando evidentemente José. – Non poteva mandare qualcun altro?

\- Quanto sei una lagna, Ma’ – risponde lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo. – Così ha detto e noi obbediamo. E ora, signor Mourinho, - riprende, misericordiosamente ricordandosi di lui. Sorride gentilmente nella sua direzione, come se gli stesse comunicando qualcosa di vitale. – Le dispiacerebbe seguirci? Il nostro capo vuole parlarle.

José inarca le sopracciglia.

\- Ha un nome, il vostro capo?

Il secondo ragazzo sbuffa.

\- Lo Zingaro vuole parlarti, sbirro – risponde, bruscamente. – Quindi vieni con noi.

José impiega un secondo per rendersi conto veramente di quello che gli è appena stato detto e tutto il minuto successivo per elaborare pienamente il concetto. Non ha senso, è evidente; così come non ha senso che lo Zingaro lo mandi a chiamare piuttosto che piantargli un proiettile nella nuca a tradimento. Quindi scrolla le spalle, decidendo che si tratta solamente di uno scherzo di pessimo gusto di qualcuno che ha saputo delle sue nuove beghe lavorative e ha deciso di divertirsi a sue spese.

\- Andate a giocare da un’altra parte, ragazzini – risponde, riuscendo finalmente ad infilare la chiave ed aprire l’auto; si irrigidisce di colpo quando avverte la pressione della canna metallica di una pistola contro la nuca. _Questo ha pi_ _ù_ _senso_ , si dice, resistendo a malapena all’istinto di abbassare la mano ad impugnare la propria pistola.

Alle sue spalle, i due ragazzini stanno discutendo. José è abbastanza perplesso dalla cosa.

\- Ma era proprio necessario? – fa quello che José riconosce come il più giovane dei due, quello che rimanderebbe al liceo a calci in culo, se fosse suo figlio e fosse in giro a fare il deficiente piuttosto che a studiare; l’altro, quello che invece José manderebbe volentieri a calci in riformatorio, sbuffa.

\- Senti, è il modo più veloce. E tu sali in macchina, vecchio, il capo ti aspetta.

\- Posso prendere la mia?

Lui ride.

\- Non siamo scemi, vecchio. Sali con noi. Dade, prendigli la pistola.

Il ragazzo più giovane adempie al suo compito con un sorrisetto apologetico sulle labbra, stringendosi nelle spalle ed inarcando le sopracciglia in un’espressione che è a metà di scuse e per l’altra metà di scherno.

Il viaggio in auto dura poco e José lo passa tutto con il naso appiccicato al finestrino, cercando di capire dove stiano andando. In realtà, complici il buio e il pessimo stile di guida del suo autista, non gli è molto chiaro; si rende conto che si tratta della zona dei magazzini solamente quando scende e si guarda intorno, mentre le sue guide si incamminano per una rampa che conduce ad una porta più in basso.

Lo Zingaro li attende dietro un’altra porta, controllata a vista da due tizi con cui José prende nota di non avere nulla a che fare in vicoli bui e senza almeno il supporto di un paio di agenti; quando la porta si apre, dopo la terza accurata perquisizione della sua persona, José è abbastanza indisposto verso l’intera umanità da progettare di saltare al collo dello svedese e strangolarlo a mani nude.

\- Finalmente ci conosciamo di persona, ispettore – il sorriso dello Zingaro è quanto mai disturbante, per quanto è largo e cordiale mentre non dovrebbe esserlo. – Qualche ora fa non ho veramente avuto il piacere di scambiare due parole con te in tranquillità.

José lo guarda ed inarca le sopracciglia.

\- Vai a fotterti, Zingaro – risponde, sputando il nome come se fosse qualcosa di velenoso. Lui in risposta ride, per niente toccato da quell’affermazione, almeno in superficie, e continua a giocherellare la pistola che ha posata sulle ginocchia.

\- Con il tuo predecessore ho avuto un rapporto di cordiale disinteresse – continua senza neppure alzare la voce, con la massima tranquillità possibile. – Lui mi ha lasciato lavorare e io ho lasciato lavorare lui. Credo che adesso si stia godendo la meritata pensione in una casetta su un fiordo.

José socchiude gli occhi, irritato, strappando il braccio dalla presa del ragazzo più giovane e facendo un passo avanti, il mento alzato e il petto in fuori, cercando in qualche modo di sembrare più grande di quanto in realtà non sia. Lo svedese, d’altro canto, non sembra particolarmente impressionato.

\- Io ho sentito invece che è stato cacciato con disonore.

Lui si stringe nelle spalle.

\- Non si sa mai di chi fidarsi, con i pettegolezzi – sospira, agitando la mano con noncuranza. – Comunque, ti ho chiamato qui per farti la stessa proposta che ho fatto a lui: tu non metti il naso nei miei affari e io mi assicurerò che i miei affari non ti infastidiscano più di tanto – fa una pausa, poi ghigna. – Mi sembri una persona intelligente, José Mourinho. Credo che potremmo trovare un punto d’accordo.

José incrocia le braccia al petto.

\- A costo di sembrare ripetitivo, vai a fotterti, Zingaro – replica di nuovo, la rabbia che vibra nella sua voce. – Se pensi che io possa mai piegarmi ad un simile ricatto, non hai capito assolutamente niente della persona che sono. Sono venuto qui per arrestarti e puoi stare certo che farò del mio meglio per portare a termine il mio compito. Non stringo patti con un serpente a sonagli, io.

Lo svedese ride serenamente, inclinando la testa.

\- Almeno, a differenza del tuo predecessore, sembra che tu abbia le palle – sospira. Sembra divertito immensamente dalla questione, come se non si trattasse di niente di più che di un gioco per passare del tempo senza annoiarsi. – Apprezzo sempre gli uomini che sanno il fatto loro. Potrei prenderti come amante.

José sbianca vistosamente a quelle parole, prima di diventare paonazzo di rabbia.

\- Preferirei rimanere impotente prima, Zingaro della malora.

Zlatan continua ad ignorare le sue proteste come se nulla fosse; in realtà, sembra particolarmente bravo nell’ignorare qualsiasi cosa tranne se stesso, cui invece dedica tutta la sua attenzione. José è sinceramente esasperato e pensa che non sarebbe male tirargli un calcio nei coglioni, anche se poi significherebbe farsi ammazzare barbaramente dai restanti presenti nella stanza.

\- Voglio andarmene, Zingaro – sbotta, scegliendo una diplomatica via di mezzo. – Tu magari non hai un cazzo da fare, ma io ho una vita e non ho tempo di passarla con te.

Lo svedese sembra riscuotersi di colpo dai suoi pensieri e lo fissa.

\- Giusto, sì – mormora,  frettolosamente. – Puoi andare, sì. Prima però c’è un’ultima cosa che devo sistemare con te, José, della massima importanza.

Lui alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato. Cristo, non ne può veramente più.

\- Sarebbe?

\- Non riesco a pronunciare il tuo nome, è troppo complicato – lo Zingaro ride, le dita lunghe che giocherellano pigramente con la sicura della pistola che ha sulle ginocchia. José inarca le sopracciglia perché, seriamente, _complicato_? Naturalmente, poi, inarca ancora di più le sopracciglia perché è sempre più convinto di essere capitato in una gabbia di matti.  – Devo trovarti un soprannome. Avete proposte, ragazzi?

Entrambi sembrano pensarci un po’, poi il più giovane dei due, quello con la pelle chiarissima, ridacchia.

\- Mou, come le caramelle – bisbiglia, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dall’ispettore e una risatina deliziata dal suo amico, che lo guarda come se avesse appena detto la cosa più intelligente del mondo.

Zlatan, per lo meno, non sembra altrettanto soddisfatto.

\- No, troppo infantile – ribatte, socchiudendo gli occhi e leccandosi appena le labbra, concentrando il proprio sguardo su José e soppesandolo con attenzione. – Mi piace Zay – conclude poi, schioccando la lingua deliziato. Il portoghese è ormai convinto delle serie tare mentali del pericoloso criminale che tiene in scacco Malmö, anche se non ha il coraggio di esporre questa convinzione ad alta voce. – Aggiudicato.

\- Non ho neppure mai permesso a mia moglie di chiamarmi con soprannomi idioti, Zingaro. - José quasi ringhia, infuriato – Non pensare che lo permetterò a te.

\- Per cosa intendi arrestarmi questa volta, _soprannomi molesti_? - lo svedese ride, e ridono anche i due ragazzi che lo hanno accompagnato lì. Quello che sembra il più grande dei due, il ragazzo con la pelle scura, si china verso l'altro, sussurrandogli qualcosa all'orecchio. L'altro ragazzo si volta per un momento verso José, considerandolo attentamente, e poi ridacchia con lui, dandogli un colpetto con il dorso della mano sul petto. Il suo amico gli ferma la mano, ridendo, e sottolinea nuovamente le parole che deve avergli detto prima, convinto. José arriccia il naso.

\- Che cazzo avete da confabulare, voi due?! - abbaia, indisposto. Gli sta pure salendo l'emicrania, colmo di ogni sventura. Non vede l'ora di uscire da quella bettola e chiudersi in camera propria per un paio d'ore nel silenzio più assoluto.

Il più grande sorride, i denti bianchissimi che risaltano sulla pelle scura.

\- Ho detto, - dice, sfacciatamente – che scommetto tutti i miei soldi che lo Zingaro ti sbatterà prima della fine dell'anno, ma che non mi sembri meglio di tutti gli altri.

\- Mario! - esclama il suo amico, fingendosi estremamente imbarazzato da quelle parole quanto mai sconvenienti ma rifilandogli allo stesso tempo uno scappellotto giocoso sulla nuca – Io in compenso ho detto che sei carino, anche se un po' troppo grande per me.

Suo malgrado, José si trova ad arrossire per lo sdegno.

\- Se avete finito, - replica, con la massima dignità che l'intera situazione gli consente di mantenere – io avrei di meglio da fare che stare qui ad ascoltare ragazzini infoiati. Con permesso, me ne andrei.

Lo Zingaro ride.

\- Bambini, - li rimprovera, divertito probabilmente più di loro dall'intera faccenda – non sta mica bene mettere a disagio il nostro ospite. Mario, chiedi scusa.

\- Ma perché sempre io? - si lamenta il ragazzo, imbronciandosi improvvisamente – Alla fine lo ha messo più in imbarazzo Davide, mica io.

\- Ma io mica posso chiedergli scusa per averli fatto un complimento, scemo. - lo rimbecca il ragazzo, Davide, apparentemente, sporgendosi a schioccargli un rumoroso bacio sulle labbra. Il sorriso ritorna di colpo sulle labbra di Mario, che gli pizzica il fianco, evidentemente non ancora convinto di avere tutto il torto della questione, e poi si volta verso José.

\- Scusa se ti ho detto che non sei bello, vecchio. - risponde, ridendo, ed ignora lo sguardo di fuoco che Zlatan gli rivolge in quel momento. José è genuinamente sconvolto.

\- Vieni, ti accompagno fuori io, altrimenti troveresti il modo di portare in prigione o Davide o Mario o entrambi.

José segue Zlatan senza neppure protestare, troppo grato per la possibilità di andarsene per avere il coraggio di protestare e magari allungare la sua permanenza in quella stanza, in compagnia di quei matti. L'aria fresca, anche se gelida, è una benedizione. José alza gli occhi al cielo, per niente stupito di trovarlo grigio. È solo inizio ottobre, ma nell'aria c'è un inconfondibile odore di neve. José pensa a quanto saranno felici i bambini di poter giocare in giardino, pensa a Tami che scuoterà la testa, bacerà nasi arrossati dal freddo e preparerà cioccolata calda. E poi pensa anche a che fastidio sarà mettere le catene all'auto per andare a lavoro e a quanto si lagnerà Pep dei vestiti sempre bagnati.

\- È stato un piacere conoscerti, ispettore Mourinho. _Zay_. - si corregge lo Zingaro, porgendogli la mano. In risposta, José lo sbatte violentemente contro la parete, sollevandosi sulle punte per poterlo fissare in viso. Sibila le parole successive scandendo ogni singola lettera con calma glaciale.

\- Non so bene a che gioco tu sia abituato a giocare, Zingaro. - gli dice, gli occhi che lampeggiano di rabbia – Ma io non sono il tipo che gioca secondo regole che non sono le sue. Quindi, se tu vuoi avvertirmi di stare lontano dai tuoi cazzi, bene, lascia che sia anch’io a lasciarti due parole d'avviso: - gli preme la pistola contro il petto, senza neppure togliere la sicura, solamente per fargliela sentire – non pensare di poter giocare con me. E guardati le spalle, perché la prossima volta che ti girerai a controllare che non ti abbiano rubato l'ombra dai piedi, ci sarò io con un mandato d'arresto e tante di quelle accuse da tenerti dentro per una vita e mezzo. Tutto chiaro?

Dalla forza con cui Zlatan lo spinge via, allontanandosi dal muro ed allontanando anche lui di un paio di passi, José capisce che la descrizione che gli ha fatto l'agente Sjöstrom alla prima riunione era quanto mai precisa: _un brutto rivestimento,_ ha detto in risposta ad un commento di uno dei suoi uomini di fronte ad una foto dello svedese, lo sguardo duro mentre lo riprendeva senza aver bisogno di alzare la voce, _ma dentro ha l'acciaio_. Lo Zingaro lo fissa e José vede quell'acciaio brillare nei suoi occhi scuri: non sarà un cliente facile. Non lo sarà affatto.

\- Sia chiara una cosa anche a te, ispettore. - ribatte, e non c'è più alcuna traccia di giovialità, di gentilezza, dello scherno che c'era prima nei suoi occhi. C'è solamente l'acciaio, e José giurerebbe di poter sentire l'aria vibrare, intorno a loro, per la rabbia che lo svedese non si sforza di dissimulare – Io non sono una persona qualunque, e non sarò abbastanza stupido da fingermi modesto con te. Non sono neppure io uno che accetta le regole di qualcun altro e tu non farai differenza. Quindi, possiamo fingere che questo spiacevole colloquio sia rimasto immaginato nelle nostre teste oppure possiamo portare questa guerra ad un livello più alto. Non si risponde ad un cortese benvenuto salutando il vicino di casa con una pistola.

\- Lo si fa, se il vicino è un serpente a sonagli.

Zlatan ride di cuore. La rabbia sembra assopirsi nuovamente, i suoi lineamenti tornano ad ammorbidirsi. L'acciaio è di nuovo nascosto, a quanto pare.

\- Torna a casa, ispettore, e pensaci su. Non avermi per nemico potrebbe essere la cosa migliore che ti sia capitata dal tuo trasferimento, credimi.

\- Avere me per nemico, invece, potrebbe essere la cosa peggiore per te.

La risata dello svedese lo insegue anche quando gli volta le spalle e riprende la salita che conduce alla strada dove hanno lasciato la sua macchina quando, neppure un'ora prima, i due ragazzini sono venuti praticamente a prelevarlo fuori dal commissariato. Quando è arrivato in cima, si volta per un istante verso di lui.

Ha cominciato finalmente a nevicare, apparentemente, e i primi fiocchi di neve si sono posati un po' sul suo cappotto nero e un po' sui capelli castani dello Zingaro, che sta ancora ridendo.

José sente ribollire il sangue e, livido in volto per la rabbia, sale in auto senza un momento d’indugio, chiudendo lo sportello con molta più forza di quanta non ne servirebbe in realtà.

Dopo due settimane di ricerche infruttuose, José può sinceramente confessare che il caso Strömvik è il più rognoso e privo di indizi che gli sia mai capitato tra le mani; tra le altre cose, peraltro, lui non è abituato a lavorare con omicidi, per tacere del fatto che non è abituato a lavorare in una lingua che ha più consonanti che vocali e che suona tremendamente sbagliata anche sulla lingua degli autoctoni.  L’agente Sjöstrom ha provato ad insegnargli le basi della lingua, ripetutamente, ma le uniche parole che è riuscito ad apprendere dopo quelle lunghe ore sulla grammatica svedese sono gli insulti che Erik borbottava a bassa voce nel constatare che non c’era veramente speranza di fargli entrare in testa quelle parole.

Il caso, dopo lunghe disamine, viene momentaneamente accantonato: non c’è nessuna prova indiziaria, nessun sospetto, nessuna possibile connessione di quella povera ragazza con un qualsiasi giro di criminalità organizzata; José è più volte tentato, in realtà, di sbolognare quella rogna assurda a qualcun altro, ma poi lo sguardo della fotografia che ha attaccato sulla sua bacheca in ufficio continua a richiamarlo al dovere. Hedvig Strömvik è morta talmente sola che nessuno è venuto a reclamare il corpo, neppure un lontano parente, ed è la cosa più triste cui lui abbia mai assistito: al funerale erano presenti i dieci agenti della sua unità e nessun altro, sotto la pioggerellina fastidiosa mista a neve che li ha funestati per giorni. Da lontano gli è sembrato di vedere la moto dello Zingaro ma non ha indagato.

Quando proprio non ne può più della situazione, quando lo sguardo della fotografia è troppo da poter sopportare, José si prende un giorno di ferie e scappa a Londra; è una cosa che ha sempre fatto, da quando ha scoperto che la città inglese è il solo posto dove ha voglia di tornare ad intervalli regolari per dimenticare lo stress di mille altre situazioni. Saluta Tami e i bambini, promettendo regali che come sempre dimenticherà per tutta la vacanza e comprerà in aeroporto prima di imbarcarsi, e prende il primo volo che riesce a prenotare. I due giorni là gli sembrano un miracolo, un’oasi di pace che non si aspettava realmente di trovare, questa volta.

Anche rivedere i vecchi amici è piacevole e José passa due giorni a rinsaldare rapporti che, lo sa, in futuro potranno sempre tornare utili.

 

José rientra da Londra ad un orario francamente assurdo, con buona grazia delle misure di sicurezza aeroportuali e dei ritardi aerei dovuti a chissà quale terribile tempesta sopra il Mare del Nord, che ha convinto i piloti a rimandare il decollo di un paio d’ore. Tami e i bambini, ovviamente, dormono già, e lui fa del suo meglio per non svegliarli. Il che ovviamente risulta nell’inciampare in qualsiasi possibile spigolo tra la porta di ingresso e la camera da letto, ma quando si siede dalla sua parte del letto Tami dorme ancora, così come non sente rumori dalle camerette dei bambini, quindi può ritenersi abbastanza soddisfatto.

Finisce di sfilarsi gli abiti umidi di pioggia e si infila sotto il piumone giusto in tempo per vedere il cellulare illuminarsi e cominciare a vibrare come impazzito sul tavolo lontano dal letto; si affretta a correre a prenderlo, rabbrividendo perché il pigiama che è riuscito a pescare a tentoni dal cassetto non è affatto adeguato alla temperatura della stanza, e ovviamente non controlla l’identificativo della chiamata, troppo impegnato come è ad evitare di scatenare un conflitto mondiale per aver svegliato tutta la sua famiglia alle due di notte in un giorno in cui i bambini hanno scuola. Non si preoccupa di riconoscere il numero sconosciuto che lo sta chiamando; tuttavia, quando riconosce la voce gli scorre un brivido lungo la schiena.

\- Ciao, Zay.

_Per quale dannato motivo nel mondo lo Zingaro ha il suo numero personale?_

Il portoghese rimane in silenzio, senza rispondere. È troppo stanco per reagire sul serio, per indignarsi come vorrebbe, per strillargli in faccia e chiudere la chiamata e andare a dormire, ed è spaventato da quello che lo svedese può fare se nel giro di poco più di un mese è riuscito ad ottenere un numero privato, schermato e che non ha dato neppure alla sua unità; lo conoscono solamente sua moglie, i suoi figli e Pep e il suo ragazzo e lui è pronto a scommettere sull’affidabilità di ciascuno di loro.

\- Zay, mi senti?

\- Ti sento, imbecille – risponde improvvisamente, tenendo la voce bassa, un sibilo astioso mentre cerca di non svegliare Tami. – Come cazzo hai avuto questo numero?

Dall’altra parte della cornetta giunge il suono metallico di una risata distorta dalla trasmissione.

\- Tu hai le tue fonti, io ho le mie – ribatte lui, felice. – Tu non saresti così stupido da andare a dire in giro i tuoi segreti del mestiere, quindi non chiedere a me di farlo.

José ringhia. Non vede l’ora di arrestare questo bastardo, sente chiaramente il desiderio di stringerli le manette ai polsi e le mani alla gola; se evita di lasciare segni permanenti, è abbastanza sicuro che nessuno dei suoi agenti oserà lamentarsi se malmena un po’ lo Zingaro. Zingaro che continua tutto divertito nel suo strano gioco notturno.

\- Dove sei stato, Zay? – chiede, leggero. – Non ti ho visto in questi giorni in commissariato, Zay, cominciavo a preoccuparmi.  
\- Smetti con questo soprannome del cazzo, Zingaro. – sbotta José, quanto mai infastidito da quella telefonata nel cuore della notte – Le mie ferie sono affari miei.  
Quello, dall’altra parte della linea, ride serenamente.  
\- Mi hanno detto che sei stato a Londra, – ride, e José non smette neppure per un istante di meravigliarsi sia di quanto sia informato quell’uomo sia di quanto usi male le sue informazioni, dal momento che sembra preferire chiamarlo nel cuore della notte piuttosto che mettere un assassino ad attenderlo allo sbarco di Gatwick, cosa che a lui sembrerebbe immensamente più logica, nel momento in cui avesse un investigatore dell’Interpol attaccato al culo – ha piovuto, per quanto ne so.  
\- Le mie ferie sono state quanto mai gradevoli, grazie. – sbotta il portoghese, questa volta decisamente spazientito.  
\- Cosa hai portato ai tuoi figli, Zay? – ride ancora, lo svedese, e José sente triplicarsi il desiderio di sbatterlo in cella. Dopo avergli sbattuto la faccia contro il muro della suddetta fino a rompergli il naso, che tanto in estetica ci si può solamente guadagnare – E a tua moglie? So che non è venuta con te. So che hai visto qualcun altro.  
A José scorre un brivido lungo la schiena, stavolta. Di dormire non ci sarà storia, già lo sa, quindi tanto vale che cominci a vestirsi e vada in commissariato. Magari, se riesce a tenere lo Zingaro al telefono ancora un po’, ha anche abbastanza fortuna da riuscire ad intercettarlo.  
\- Due di loro erano così _inglesi_ che non mi sarei stupito di vederli in giro in bombetta. Chi erano, Zay, di Scotland Yard? Per fortuna che frequenti solo persone perbene, – chioccia ancora, divertito – anche se lo spacciatore di cocaina che hai visto dopo mi sembrava meno rispettabile. Come quell’altro tizio, come si chiamava, Didier? – l’accuratezza delle fonti dello svedese è decisamente impressionante, si dice José, preoccupato, mentre finisce di allacciarsi la cintura e passa alla difficile operazione di cercare di infilare maglietta e felpa senza lasciare andare il cellulare – Non mi sembrava una persona adatta a te, Zay, per niente. Fortunatamente sei tornato qui.  
Già, fortunatamente sono tornato qui, riflette José; ma fortunatamente per chi?

 

Quando José entra in commissariato alle tre di notte, Erik lo guarda con aria confusa.  
\- Cosa ci fa qui, ispettore? – chiede, quasi vergognandosene, prima di tornare a nascondersi dietro gli incartamenti. José sospira.  
\- Potrei farti la stessa domanda, no? – mormora, aggiustandosi sulla sedia e stringendo tra le mani la sbroscia che in quella parte di mondo si ostinano a chiamare caffè, anche se del caffè ha né odore né sapore né, tanto meno, apporto di caffeina. Almeno è caldo, però. – Passami quei fogli, sia mai che in due ce ne caviamo qualcosa.  
Erick annuisce, una mutua comprensione tra i due, e gli passa la metà inferiore dei fogli che sta controllando.

Un’ora dopo, senza essere stato apparentemente chiamato, Josep entra nella stessa stanza, evidentemente assonnato. In mano ha, misericordia del cielo, un thermos che una volta aperto risulta essere caffè, _quello vero_.  
\- Cortesia di Boji. – dice, versandone una tazza a José ed una a Erik – E non guardarmi in quel modo, José. Mi ha chiamato tua moglie, dicendo che eri di nuovo in quel periodo in cui lavori anche di notte. Non potevo lasciarti in commissariato senza neppure una tazza di caffè decente.  
\- Non dovevi. – sentenzia il portoghese lapidario, ma il cipiglio sul suo volto si addolcisce non appena prende un sorso di caffè. Con un sospiro si lascia andare sulla sedia, portando una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie. – Ho ricevuto l’ennesima telefonata dallo Zingaro, non potevo tornare a dormire. Però tu non dovevi lasciare a casa il tuo ragazzo per stare dietro ai miei problemi, Pep.  
Una vaga nota di colore affluisce alle guance di Josep, che rimane per un momento senza sapere come rispondere. Fortunatamente per lui, José non sembra notare quell’imbarazzo, mentre sta con gli occhi chiudi a decidere come comportarsi con la perniciosa emicrania che gli impedisce persino di aprire gli occhi.  
\- L’ho sempre fatto. – mormora sbrigativamente Pep, prima di osservarlo con più attenzione e corrugare le sopracciglia – José, da quante ore non dormi?  
\- Mh? – ci vuole uno sforzo di volontà tremendo perché il portoghese riesca ad aprire gli occhi per fissare il collega, che in compenso inalbera un cipiglio deciso – Non lo so. – ammette poi, tornando a chiudere gli occhi. – Ero a Londra, mi ero incontrato con Terry e Lampsy, potrebbe essere un qualsiasi momento intorno alle quarantott’ore fa. Ho dormito un’oretta in hotel prima di andare a prendere l’aereo.  
\- Vai di là e stenditi. – risponde Pep a quelle parole, in un tono che non ammette repliche. Nonostante questo, José prova a ribattere.  
\- Ma è solo un mal di testa… - si lagna, cercando di ignorarlo – Ora prendo una pasticca e mi passa tutto.  
In risposta, Josep lo afferra per una manica e lo costringe a sollevarsi in piedi, spingendolo nella stanza accanto dove Erik, che apparentemente non è nuovo di notti in commissariato, ha provveduto da tempo a portare una branda. Senza tanti complimenti, lo spinge a sedere.  
\- Solo un mal di testa un cazzo, Zay, se fossi io al tuo posto mi avresti già mandato a casa a calci in culo. Quindi ora dormi, io e Erik possiamo controllare le intercettazioni dello Zingaro anche senza il tuo aiuto.  
José fa per protestare ancora, ma è così genuinamente stanco che si lascia cadere sulla branda e chiude gli occhi. Quando Pep gli posa addosso una coperta e spegne la luce, sta già dormendo profondamente.

 

Quando il giorno dopo lo svedese gli telefona direttamente sulla sua linea personale in ufficio, poco ci manca che a José prenda un accidente. Neppure i numeri protetti che ha richiesto, apparentemente, sono abbastanza per fermare le manie di stalking del suo nuovo amico – come Erik ha perso a chiamarlo; José medita seriamente di tagliargli lo stipendio e lasciarlo a morire sotto un qualsiasi ponte della zona, posto che riesca a trovare le parole svedesi per parlare con l’ufficio del personale e chiedere loro di ridurre lo stipendio all’agente Sjöstrom. Non sembra una buona idea, improvvisamente, troppe consonanti.

\- Zay, ti devo parlare – esordisce lo Zingaro, senza mezzi termini. Pare serio, per una volta nella vita, e José è abbastanza preoccupato dall’evenienza.

\- Ho da fare – risponde meccanicamente, allontanando da sé la pila di documenti in svedese che sta solamente fingendo di esaminare, visto che non capisce una parola di quanto ci sta scritto. – Mettiti in coda con il resto del mondo che vuole udienza, credo che Pep distribuisca i numerini.

Dalla parte opposta della linea gli risponde solamente uno sbuffo annoiato.

\- Hai un quarto d’ora per presentarti qui o mando i ragazzi a prenderti, Zay. E non prendere l’auto, mi raccomando – fa lo svedese con la massima noncuranza, prima di chiudere la linea senza aspettare una risposta, con il risultato che José si trova a bestemmiare contro la linea telefonica libera.

\- Esco a fare due passi – sbotta, infilandosi il cappotto e sollevando il bavero nella speranza che smetta di fare così tanto freddo, in quella dannata ghiacciaia.

Erik lo guarda senza comprendere, poi riabbassa lo sguardo sui fogli che sta correggendo in vece dell’ispettore.

\- Buona passeggiata – risponde, senza sollevare di nuovo lo sguardo. Poco ci manca che José lo mandi direttamente a quel paese.

È un sollievo vedere la moto di Zlatan fuori dal bar. _Un sollievo?_ Scuotendo la testa, José pensa che dovrebbe lavorare un po' di più sullo stabilire delle priorità nella sua vita.

Rimane fuori dalla porta per un po’, titubante mentre gente decisamente poco raccomandabile entra ed esce dalla porticina malandata, apparentemente senza calcolare la sua presenza come rilevante nel loro mondo, sicuramente dietro specifico ordine di non farlo, altrimenti José è sicuro che si troverebbe già con un proiettile in una tempia e sotterrato sotto il primo cumulo di neve all’ingresso del piazzale. Alla fine, dopo l’ennesimo sguardo curioso di una ragazza con decisamente troppa pelle scoperta per poter sperare di non riportare dei seri danni per ipotermia.

Non impiega molto ad individuare lo Zingaro; come sempre, è seduto in mezzo agli altri e la sedia su cui sta mollemente abbandonato, pur essendo di legno ed in tutto e per tutto identica alle altre per foggia e dimensioni, è stata lucidata con cura fino a farla spiccare per contrasto contro le altre macchiate di fuliggine – il fuoco nel locale è  ben gradito alle mani congelate del portoghese, anche se il fumo rende respirare un incubo – e rovinate da bruciature di sigarette. Parla e ride sguaiatamente, gesticolando ampiamente con le mani mentre racconta qualcosa in svedese che sembra divertire particolarmente le persone intorno a lui e che José è felice di non poter comprendere. Zlatan si volta lievemente e coglie la sua presenza con la coda dell’occhio. Si gira completamente, sorridendo e scoprendo i denti nel farlo, le labbra che si arricciano come quelle di un pericoloso predatore, e sempre gesticolando gli fa segno di avvicinarsi.

Gli uomini di fronte a lui si separano in due ordinati schieramenti, a quel segnale, costringendolo a passare in mezzo a loro per arrivare al tavolo. Si ferma di fronte allo svedese, una mano sulla fondina della pistola e l’altra sul fianco nella sua migliore espressione strafottente. Ovviamente, la cosa non sembra impressionare lo Zingaro.

\- Buonasera, Zay. – trilla, apparentemente molto felice di vederlo, tanto che negli occhi gli si accende una luce deliziata – Vuoi portarmi dentro per interrogarmi o preferisci sbattermi contro il muro qui e adesso?  
José arriccia le labbra, contrariato.  
\- Mi hai chiamato tu, Zingaro. – dice, inarcando le sopracciglia ed incrociando le braccia al petto, ed occhieggia con aria appena preoccupata gli uomini di Zlatan che continuano a girare loro intorno, apparentemente affatto interessati o preoccupati per la sua presenza lì, visto che continuano nelle loro occupazioni (bere, fumare, giocare a carte, bestemmiare rumorosamente) ed ignorano l’angolo in cui Zlatan è seduto. José però è altrettanto sicuro che, se solamente pensasse di alzare una mano verso il loro capo, si ritroverebbe con tutte le armi della stanza puntate addosso in un istante. Forse non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea portarsi dietro Erik o Pep. Meglio Erik, riflette, Pep sarebbe stato quanto mai isterico al pensiero. E poi non avrebbe capito il motivo che lo ha spinto ad andare a parlare allo svedese: non avrebbe capito che si è instaurata una labile fiducia, tra loro. Dopotutto, José non si è ancora trovato dentro una cassa sotto tre metri di terra, quindi è abbastanza tranquillo che, alla fine, lo Zingaro si accontenti di giocare con lui senza passare nell’immediato a maniere forti per impedirgli di indagare più a fondo su di lui – Hai detto che avevi da dirmi qualcosa di importante. E di venire a piedi.  
Zlatan sembra improvvisamente ricordare. Si siede più dritto sulla sedia, gesticolando perché José prenda la sedia di fronte a lui, cosa che lui si guarda bene dal fare. Dopo un momento di attesa, lo svedese scuote la testa e si limita a finire qualsiasi cosa abbia nel bicchiere, chiedendo alla bionda al bancone che gliene porti un altro con un gesto della mano. Solo a quel punto si decide a tornare a voltarsi verso José.  
\- Ah, sì. – dice, agitando distrattamente la mano di fronte a sé – Ti vogliono ammazzare, Zay. Quindi dovresti fare un po’ più di attenzione quando vai in giro.  
José ride.  
\- Detto da uno come te, direi che è l’avvertimento più idiota che io mi sia sentito fare. E sì che ti assicuro che sono stato circondato da fior fiore di idioti, nel tempo.  
Zlatan sembra drammaticamente offeso, da quelle parole.  
\- Non dovresti prenderla così alla leggera, Zay. – dice, inarcando le sopracciglia e prendendo un sorso dal suo bicchiere. Qualsiasi cosa sia, e José non vuole veramente saperlo, riporta un po’ di colore sulle sue guance – Non ci sono in giro persone corrette come me.  
\- Ora le ho sentite veramente tutte. – bofonchia José, accettando infine l’offerta di sedersi. Si accascia sulla sedia di fronte allo Zingaro, consapevole della ventina di paia di occhi che seguono i suoi movimenti con attenzione maniacale. Lentamente, si siede sulla punta della sedia, senza appoggiarsi indietro, ed allenta la pistola nella fondina. Se proprio devono sparargli, si dice, non morirà senza portarsene all’inferno almeno un paio. Zlatan corruga le sopracciglia.  
\- Suvvia, Zay, metti via quella pistola e siediti per bene. Nessuno dei miei uomini si azzarderà a toccarti senza un mio ordine e mi pareva di aver messo in chiaro che non ho intenzione di ucciderti. Non io, almeno. – poi sospira, facendo roteare il liquido chiaro nel bicchiere – Andiamo, puoi rendermi le cose meno difficili? A guardarti, potresti saltare due metri se appena ti sfiorassi la spalla.  
\- Puoi veramente biasimarmi per questo? – sbotta il portoghese, ma risistema la pistola nella fondina e si azzarda a sedersi un po’ più comodo – Fa un freddo cane fuori, peraltro. Non avete niente con cui scaldarvi?  
Zlatan abbaia un paio di parole in direzione della barista, che ritorna un momento dopo con un bicchiere fumante. Con un sorriso soddisfatto in viso, lo svedese lo porge a José.  
\- Bevi. – dice, mentre il portoghese annusa con diffidenza il contenuto del bicchiere – Se non ti scalda questo, sei morto.  
Non appena vi poggia le labbra, José inizia a tossire. Zlatan lo osserva, ridacchiando, mentre cerca di riprendere fiato, paonazzo. Non è il solo a ridere, a quella vista, ma uno sguardo da parte sua riesce a mettere immediatamente a tacere le risate sporadiche che si levano dagli astanti alla vista dell’ispettore capo Mourinho che tossisce l’anima dopo aver preso un sorso dal bicchiere.  
\- Se volevi ammazzarmi, Zingaro, era più misericordioso spararmi.  
\- Io volevo solamente scaldarti. – ghigna lo svedese – Non credevo che un sorso di _gl_ _ö_ _gg_ potesse ucciderti, Zay. La prossima volta ti ordinerò una camomilla.  
\- Divertente, davvero. – bofonchia, seriamente tentato di rovesciargli quell’accozzaglia di consonanti cacofoniche in faccia – Dimmi cosa vuoi da me oppure me ne vado, non ho tutto il tempo del mondo da perdere dietro ad un criminale da quattro soldi con manie di grandezza. Che, per inciso, saresti tu.  
Zlatan sospira rumorosamente.  
\- Era solo un innocuo vin brulé, Zay, non dovresti arrabbiarti così, ti sale la pressione. – fa, divertito, poi si fa improvvisamente serio, sporgendosi verso di lui. Abbassa la voce, quanto torna a parlare, così anche José deve sporgersi in avanti per sentirlo. I capelli lunghi dello svedese strusciano un paio di volte sulla sua guancia, facendogli il solletico – Non scherzavo quando dicevo che vogliono ammazzarti, Zay, ma io non c’entro niente. È per l’omicidio della studentessa che hai preso qualche settimana fa, quello dopo cui ti ho fatto chiamare qui la prima volta. Non lo so nemmeno io chi c’è dietro, non è uno dei miei giri. – continua, e qualcosa nella sua voce suona maledettamente serio – Però so che è pericoloso e che è meglio che non mi ci immischi anche io. Però questo te lo dovevo, da uomo a uomo.  
Qualcosa dentro José gli dice che è il caso di ascoltare quelle parole, per una volta. Eppure, allo stesso tempo, il suo buonsenso gli impedisce di ascoltarle.  
\- Quella studentessa non aveva nessuno, non sono venuti neppure a riconoscere il corpo. – José pensa alla foto di Hedvig Strömvik sulla lavagnetta del suo ufficio, circondata da una desolante distesa bianca. Non sono ancora riusciti a fare nessun progresso nell’indagine e la cosa è tremendamente snervante – Non vedo perché qualcuno dovrebbe venire a cercarmi per un caso del genere. Probabilmente rimarrà per sempre irrisolto.  
\- Evidentemente, a qualcuno interessava abbastanza da ammazzarla, Zay. E da voler ammazzare te per essere sicuro che il caso rimanga irrisolto. – Zlatan si sporge ancora verso di lui, fissandolo con un’intensità negli occhi preoccupante – Fidati, non è il caso che tu la prenda alla leggera, altrimenti non mi sarei neppure disturbato a dirtelo.  
\- Non mi fido di te.  
Zlatan sospira ancora.  
\- Fai controllare la tua macchina dagli artificieri, Zay. – dice, spingendosi indietro con la sedia, segnalando in maniera inequivocabile che il colloquio è finito – Potresti capire che non sono la persona più sbagliata di cui fidarsi.  
José vorrebbe chiedergli ulteriori spiegazioni, ma lo Zingaro si alza e si allontana di un paio di passi, sporgendosi a parlare con la barista, ed è evidente che il colloquio è finito, quindi lui non può fare altro che prendere ed andarsene. Fuori dal bar non è sorpreso di trovare Erik, che fuma appoggiato al muro.  
\- Sjöstrom. – lo chiama, esausto, e quello gli si affianca senza dire nulla mentre lentamente camminano verso il commissariato – Mi auguro che tu non abbia riferito a Guardiola nulla riguardo a questo incontro.  
\- Senza il suo permesso? – Erik ride e schiaccia la sigaretta sotto la suola della scarpa – Non sono così pazzo, ispettore. Ci tengo alla carriera e ci tengo alla pelle. In più, non sono fatti miei.  
José annuisce.  
\- Bene, – dice, infilando le mani nelle tasche e desiderando per la milionesima volta da quando è uscito dal commissariato di non aver dimenticato la sciarpa sulla scrivania come ha invece fatto, visto che gli sembra che il suo naso debba cadergli da un momento all’altro – perché ho un altro favore da chiederti. E anche di questo sarà meglio tenere Pep all’oscuro.

 

Quando gli artificieri fanno brillare la bomba che era accuratamente nascosta sotto la sua auto, José ha almeno il buonsenso di impallidire e mormorare una rapida preghiera di ringraziamento per essere ancora sulle proprie gambe e non disperso in coriandoli sbruciacchiati sopra Malmö. La prima cosa che fa, dopo aver abbaiato a Erik di soccorrere Pep in preda ad un malore, è mandare due agenti a prendere i suoi figli a scuola e a scortare loro e sua moglie all'aeroporto di Copenaghen a prendere il primo aereo in partenza su cui riescano a trovare posto. Subito dopo, chiama Tami.

Quando le spiega la situazione, la voce di sua moglie trema appena nel chiedere spiegazioni, ma si fa immediatamente forza, e José è più che mai felice di aver sposato una donna forte come lei. Aggiunge ancora un paio di raccomandazioni, per sicurezza.

\- Vai a Londra, chiederò a John e Frankie di venire a prendervi e portarvi da loro. - fa una pausa, firmando distrattamente uno stampato che uno della miriade di agenti intervenuti per l'occasione gli porge velocemente prima di sparire, poi torna a concentrarsi sulla telefonata – Giuro che sistemo tutto, Tami, rimetto tutto a posto.

Il sorriso nella voce di sua moglie era così evidente da far sorridere anche lui di riflesso, debolmente.

\- Ti credo, è quello che fai dal primo giorno che ti ho conosciuto.

Se, da una parte, sua moglie è stata incredibilmente comprensiva, il suo secondo in comando al contrario sembra in procinto di affrontare tutte le schiere infernali da solo. José trema dentro, quando se lo vede venire incontro a passo di marcia, ed approfitta al volo di Erik che passa da quelle parti chiedendo a qualcuno una deposizione.

\- Dobbiamo parlare, José.

\- Dopo, dopo, ora devo rilasciare una dichiarazione, vero, Erik?

Lui pare preso un momento in contropiede, ma in compenso riesce a mentire con una freddezza encomiabile. José pensa che non lo vorrebbe come avversario a poker.

\- È vero, signor Guardiola. Ho bisogno di una dichiarazione dell'ispettore capo per il verbale e una per la stampa, è importante che la popolazione non si spaventi oltre per la situazione, capisce.

Josep annuisce sbrigativamente, ma non sembra soddisfatto.

\- Noi dobbiamo parlare comunque, José, non pensare di sfuggirmi. – gli volta le spalle, sbuffando – Neppure andare all'Inferno ti salverà da me, questa volta.

Non appena si è allontanato, probabilmente inseguendo un suo qualche progetto personale che prevede di avvolgere il suo capo in abbondante gommapiuma per evitare che possa succedergli qualcosa pure nell'eventualità di una catastrofe nucleare, José tira un sospiro di sollievo e rivolge uno sguardo grato all'agente Sjöstrom.

\- Ti sono debitore, - ammette, buttandosi sulla sedia più vicina e rilassando finalmente la schiena. Gli fa male qualsiasi cosa, nel momento in cui la tensione, finalmente, comincia ad abbandonarlo – Pep tende ad essere un po' iperprotettivo, con me. Probabilmente un effetto collaterale di avermi visto saltare in aria in ogni possibile maniera, negli ultimi dieci anni che lavoriamo insieme.

Erik gli rivolge uno sguardo di sottecchi, prima di cominciare a redigere diligentemente il proprio verbale senza chiedere alcuna conferma da parte dell'ispettore. Solo dopo un momento sospira, si sfila gli occhiali e si massaggia la radice del naso, cercando evidentemente le parole migliori per cominciare a parlare.

\- Posso sapere chi le ha fatto la soffiata della bomba? – chiede, discretamente, riprendendo immediatamente a scrivere – Non che siano affari miei, beninteso. Cioè, lo sono, ma quello che intendo è diverso.

José sospira a sua volta.

\- È stato lo Zingaro. – risponde, il sapore amaro di quelle parole che gli rimane netto sulla lingua – Non so perché, ma è stato lui a farmi la soffiata.

Erik rimane in silenzio.

\- Ispettore, se posso permettermi... – si morde le labbra, indeciso se continuare, poi scuote la testa come a scacciare le ultime remore – Non è una compagnia rispettabile, ma questo già lo sa e non credo abbia bisogno di una mia conferma per saperlo. In realtà mi chiedevo se ci sia la possibilità che sia stato proprio lo Zingaro a mettere la bomba sotto la sua auto. La sua gang non sarebbe nuova di simili intimidazioni.

José annuisce tra sé. Ovvio che ha contemplato la possibilità, sarebbe stato illogico non farlo; dopotutto, se avesse voluto spaventare qualcuno, così avrebbe fatto. E sicuro come la morte, adesso José _è_ spaventato. Può essere più bravo di Pep a nascondere il proprio stato d'animo, ma non può fare a meno di pensare che senza la soffiata dello Zingaro si sarebbe trovato a saltare in aria nel momento di tornare a casa. Magari ci sarebbe stato anche qualcun altro, nell'auto con lui, visto che non può escludere del tutto la possibilità. Quindi sì, certo che è spaventato e certo che si sente in qualche modo in debito con lo svedese, se non altro per avergli salvato il culo. José si chiede per un momento se sia quello il motivo per cui lo ha fatto chiamare ed ha fatto tutta la manfrina sulla preoccupazione per la sua vita e l'onestà intellettuale, per legarlo a lui con un debito di gratitudine, ma poi scarta immediatamente l'idea.

\- No – sentenzia lapidario; Erik annuisce solamente, senza dire nulla, e riprende a redigere il verbale coscienziosamente, senza chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni che però José si sente comunque in dovere di dargli, se non altro per darle anche a se stesso, nello stesso momento. – Non credo che sia così. Me lo dice l'istinto.

Per un po', il grattare della penna di Erik sul foglio è l'unico rumore della stanza, mentre José si gode un po' di silenzio che dà finalmente sollievo al martellare delle sue tempie.

\- Sjöstrom, posso farti una domanda?

Lui annuisce, senza sollevare la testa dal foglio.

\- Come mai a trentacinque anni sei ancora un semplice agente, quando sei evidentemente molto più in gamba di metà dei tuoi superiori, Thomasson per primo?

Per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, José vede Erik ghignare apertamente, non uno suoi sorrisi condiscendenti e pacati che fa quando lo segue sul campo. Gli ricorda il sorriso dello Zingaro e non dubita che Erik possa essere altrettanto pericoloso, se lo desidera.

\- Ho detto al rispettabile commissario Thomasson che quello che stava dicendo era un rispettabile ammasso di cazzate, una volta – ammette, divertito. – Probabilmente non l'ha presa molto bene, con tutto il suo cianciare di correttezza e confronto sereno all'interno del commissariato.

José ride di cuore.

\- Se questa questione va a buon fine, sarò il primo a fare richiesta perché tu ottenga una sacrosanta promozione – promette, sollevato. Poi si alza dalla sedia, raccogliendo il proprio cappotto e gettandosi la sciarpa intorno al viso, sperando che possa bastare per proteggersi dall'annunciata nuova nevicata che dovrebbe arrivare ormai ad ore su Malmö. – Devo andare a parlare con una persona – annuncia poi, avviandosi alla porta.

Erik solleva lo sguardo dai suoi incartamenti per un momento, fissandolo con aria penetrante.

\- Devo chiedere a qualcuno di accompagnarla?

José sembra pensarci su per un momento, poi scuote la testa.

\- No, - decide, poi sembra ripensarci un momento su e si lascia sfuggire un ghigno – Basta che tu riesca ad impedire a Pep di avere un infarto quando scoprirà che me ne sono andato dal commissariato senza una scorta di almeno dieci uomini.

 

Zlatan lo aspetta fuori dal bar, una sigaretta che gli pende dalle labbra mentre, con aria indolente, osserva José arrancare per superare un mucchio di neve particolarmente alto che vi è stato ammassato di fronte per sgomberare il parcheggio. Quando è più vicino, prende un ultimo tiro e la getta nella neve, lasciandola sfrigolare per un secondo prima di schiacciarla con decisione. Ci sono altri due o tre mozziconi, nello stesso punto, segno che è lì fuori ad aspettare da un po', e non ci sono, in vista, i due ragazzini che lo accompagnano sempre, ma José non si lascia ingannare, sapendo che probabilmente sono abbastanza nelle vicinanze da intervenire subito. E sapendo anche che lo Zingaro sa per certo che, stavolta, non esiste neppure la remota possibilità che lui lo minacci.

José si ferma di fronte a lui, aggrottando la fronte, le mani affondate nelle tasche.

\- Avevi ragione. – dice solamente, e le sue parole suonano come un'ammissione di sconfitta persino alle sue orecchie. Se non altro, per una volta, lo Zingaro evita di infierire.

\- Ce ne hai messo di tempo per venire. – risponde invece, un sorrisetto irridente sulle labbra esangui per il freddo. Nonostante la neve che turbina intorno a loro, portata dal vento, indossa solo una giacchetta di pelle sopra una maglia scura, mentre José si sta congelando anche sotto cappotto, maglione, camicia e magliettina della salute – Pensavo che tu non avessi neppure intenzione di ringraziare.

José arriccia le labbra.

\- Se pensi che questo cambi qualcosa, Zingaro, sei molto fuori strada. – sentenzia, lapidario – Io rimango quello che ti dà la caccia, anche se mi hai salvato il culo.

Zlatan si stringe nelle spalle.

\- Lo so, altrimenti non sarei rimasto qui ad aspettarti e sarei entrato in gran trionfo nel tuo ufficio, prendendone possesso, come avrei preso possesso della tua persona per i miei comodi. – ride, fissando lo sguardo sul cumulo di neve alle spalle del portoghese – Proprio non lo accetti che io lo abbia fatto per il mio buon cuore, eh, Zay? Comunque, apprezzo che tu non ti sia portato dietro il fido compare. Credo che Guardiola sarebbe stato troppo isterico per sostenere una cordiale conversazione.

\- Lascia Pep fuori da questa storia, - ribatte José, un sorriso minuscolo che gli si apre sulle labbra – il pover'uomo ha abbastanza preoccupazioni.

\- Preoccupazioni che gli dai solo tu, Zay, dovresti saperlo.

José scuote la testa.

\- Comunque, sono passato solo, appunto, per ringraziare, ora devo tornare in commissariato a fare la parte della vittima di un attentato e prendermi la mia meritata dose di falso interessamento. – replica poi, facendo un passetto indietro e manifestando chiaramente il suo desiderio di andarsene. Sembra ripensarci per un momento, poi, e ghigna – Comunque mi hai stupito, non ti avrei visto come principe azzurro, Zingaro.  
\- L’ho fatto solo perché mi andava, Zay, - ride Zlatan, eppure José è sicuro che fosse preoccupato, quando gli ha telefonato. E la cosa lo mette a disagio tanto quanto, in un certo senso, gli fa piacere – non farti strane idee. E poi se tu fossi crepato ne avrebbero mandato di sicuro uno più cagacazzi di te.  
José arriccia le labbra, divertito.  
\- Quindi lo hai fatto solo per tuoi interessi personali, di avvertirmi che qualcuno aveva intenzione di far saltare in aria la mia macchina.  
\- Ovviamente.  
\- Perfetto. – il sorriso di José si allarga – questo mi risparmia di doverti ringraziare. Ci vediamo la prossima volta che proverò ad arrestarti, Zingaro. – gli volge le spalle e si allontana, sventolando distrattamente una mano – Nel frattempo, stammi bene.  
La sfumatura di preoccupazione quando torna a parlare è la stessa della telefonata che gli ha fatto. Per un momento, José vorrebbe voltarsi per vedere se quella preoccupazione si riflette anche nei suoi occhi, ma si rende conto in un momento che non è proprio il caso.  
\- Anche tu, Zay. – Zlatan armeggia per prendere un'altra sigaretta dalla tasca, facendo scattare l'accendino un paio di volte e riparandosi dal vento con la mano. Quando solleva lo sguardo e tira la prima boccata, José è già abbastanza lontano per non sentire le sue parole – Vedi di non farti ammazzare, per favore.

Non appena José sparisce dietro l'angolo della costruzione, Davide e Mario scendono dall'auto dove hanno seguito tutto il colloquio, a rispettosa distanza come aveva chiesto Zlatan. Si avvicinano allo svedese, Mario si siede sul cumulo di neve accanto a lui e Davide si accovaccia contro il muro, appoggiandovi la schiena.

\- Mi presti l'accendino, Mario? – chiede, tirando fuori di tasca una sigaretta ed accendendola con un sospiro, poi rimane in silenzio, in attesa di ordini.

Zlatan finisce la sigaretta prima di parlare. Per un momento, medita di accendersene un'altra, ma poi desiste.

\- Voglio che mandiate qualcuno dei ragazzi a cercare informazioni su Mourinho. – dice, ed entrambi i ragazzi annuiscono – E soprattutto su chi sia dietro a questa storia, la bomba, la cazzo di studentessa ammazzata il mese scorso, un po' di questa roba. E voglio essere il primo a saperlo.

Davide annuisce di nuovo, Mario, di contro, sembra titubante.

\- Zlatan—Capo, insomma, non so se—mi sembra rischioso. – balbetta, indeciso su come rivolgersi allo svedese; alla fine, è la cosa più vicina ad un padre che lui e Davide abbiano mai avuto, ma non è sicuro che in questo caso sia disposto ad ascoltarlo. In tanti anni, non lo ha mai visto così preso, e sicuramente non si è mai fatto scrupoli di rimetterlo in riga anche per cose meno gravi di questa – Lo ha detto lei a Mourinho che chiunque ci sia è pericoloso. Non voglio—non voglio che ti metti nei guai anche tu. – borbotta poi, mandando all'aria ogni convenzione nelle ultime cinque parole. Davide lo guarda di sottecchi, preoccupato della sua reazione e preoccupato della possibile reazione di Zlatan che però, fortunatamente per entrambi, sembra troppo preoccupato per altri motivi per potersi veramente arrabbiare con loro due.

\- Non ignoro questa possibilità. – ammette, frugandosi in tasca. _Si fotta il tumore ai polmoni_ , pensa accendendosi un'altra sigaretta, _tanto mi ammazzer_ _à_ _prima un proiettile in testa_ – Ma voglio che obbediate a prescindere da tutto. Andate, non ho voglia di avere due volte questa discussione.

I due ragazzi si scambiano un'occhiata perplessa, Mario fa per dire qualcosa ma Davide lo prende per la manica e lo trascina via prima che possa ulteriormente mettersi nei guai.

Zlatan li guarda andare via e rimane ancora qualche minuto fuori dal bar a riflettere. Poi getta in terra la sigaretta senza averne fumata neppure la metà, la schiaccia con energia e poi, per buona misura, butta nel cestino più vicino anche tutto il pacchetto rimanente.

 

Pep lo intercetta a qualche centinaio di metri dal commissariato e questa volta, quando José se lo vede venire incontro, sa che non è neppure la più piccola delle possibilità di scampare al confronto con il suo vice, che sarebbe capace di arrestarlo per stupidità molesta pur di tenerlo al sicuro per almeno una decina di minuti. Pep appare paonazzo in viso, mentre corre nella sua direzione, e non si ferma neppure quando gli arriva addosso, anzi lo prende per le spalle e lo scuote un po', per buona misura.

\- Ma cosa ti dice la testa?! – strilla, apparentemente incurante della quantità di gente che lo sta osservando mentre strapazza l'ispettore capo Mourinho in mezzo alla strada. In condizioni normali José risponderebbe prendendolo a ceffoni, ma la circostanza è abbastanza straordinaria da permettergli di riconoscere di avere una buona parte delle colpe nelle preoccupazioni del povero Pep e lasciarlo sfogarsi per qualche secondo. Poi, con un colpetto di tosse, gli batte la mano sulla spalla, segnalandogli che la sua pazienza si sta decisamente esaurendo.

Pep si allontana immediatamente, anche se non accenna neppure lontanamente a scusarsi.

\- Non puoi andartene in giro come se niente fosse, José, non dopo che abbiamo trovato una bomba sotto la tua auto! – insiste, scuotendo la testa con aria sconvolta – Potrebbero averti messo dei cecchini in giro per tutta Malmö! Quando ho saputo che eri scomparso dal commissariato mi è preso un colpo, per quanto ne sapessi avresti potuto essere in un fosso con un buco in una tempia oppure sul fondo dell'Øre Sund con una pietra al collo.

José inarca le sopracciglia. Il suo secondo ha sicuramente una vivida fantasia, si dice.

\- Mi spiace averti fatto preoccupare così – offre, placido, e a quelle scuse ottenute Pep sembra calmarsi almeno un po', anche se continua a sembrare sull'orlo della peggiore crisi isterica del secolo. – Avevo detto all'agente Sjöstrom che sarei uscito.

\- Quell'uomo ti è fedele in maniera imbarazzante dopo pochi mesi, José, - commenta Pep, inarcando un sopracciglio – sapevi benissimo che non avrebbe fatto niente per trattenerti o per mettere al corrente me.

José annuisce sbrigativamente, poi riprende a camminare verso il commissariato, e Pep non può fare altro che trotterellargli al fianco, continuando ad esternare la sua preoccupazione.

\- Io dico sul serio, José, non puoi andartene in giro senza una scorta, non più – insiste, maledicendo la testardaggine del suo amico e superiore. – Non siamo in Spagna, dove hai un milione e mezzo di contatti e non ti sfugge niente, e neppure in Inghilterra con Didier che ti copre le spalle. Qui in Svezia non conosci nessuno, non puoi andartene in giro come fai sempre. Per favore – implora, infine, esasperato.

José scuote la testa.

\- Ho mandato via mia moglie e i miei figli. Acconsentirò che gli artificieri e la scientifica esaminino il mio appartamento ma quando sarà dichiarato pulito intendo tornare a dormire lì senza che nessuno mi disturbi – José aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi sospira. – Non intendo cambiare di una virgola la mia routine, e questo implica che non mi trasferirò da te come stavi per chiedermi. Tu e Boji non ve lo meritate.

\- Lo sai che non sarebbe un problema né per me né per lui, se tu venissi a dormire qualche giorno da noi – sbotta Pep, esasperato, strattonandolo per la manica finché non si ferma. – Soprattutto se è per la tua sicurezza, José. Almeno, accetta che il commissario ti metta una scorta.

\- Mai e poi mai.

\- Non basta aver mandato via Tami con i bambini, José, sei tu quello che vogliono! – il suo secondo in comando sembra improvvisamente sul punto di strapparsi i capelli dalla testa. Questo se avesse ancora dei capelli, ovviamente. – Per l’amor del cielo, perché devi essere sempre testardo in questa maniera?  
Le linee del volto di José si irrigidiscono di colpo.  
\- Stai dicendo che non posso difendermi da solo, Josep? – non lo chiama mai con il suo primo nome. Deve essere veramente grave, questa volta. – Eppure dovresti ricordare che dormo con la pistola sotto il cuscino. Non ho cambiato abitudini, da quella notte a Barcellona.  
Pep scuote la testa, sconfortato.  
\- Come nei peggiori film gialli... – mormora, mentre un vago rossore affluisce alle sue guance, evidente persino sotto l’abbronzatura che il freddo autunno svedese ha provveduto a far impallidire. Sembra riprendersi in fretta, però. – Certo che me lo ricordo, ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che io ti sto mettendo sue agenti di scorta anche per andare al cesso e non mi interessa di sentir ragioni – si gira sui tacchi e si allontana a passo di marcia, diretto al più vicino telefono. – Sospendimi pure per eccesso di zelo, _capo_.  
José alza gli occhi al cielo, infilando le mani nelle tasche. Se mai qualcuno morirà di troppa dedizione, si dice, quello sarà Josep Guardiola.

 

La mattina dopo, José è decisamente esausto. Non ha dormito particolarmente, la notte precedente, nonostante le sue sentinelle sotto la finestra gli abbiano ripetuto per almeno una dozzina di volte che non ha niente di cui preoccuparsi; sono due ragazzetti, in realtà, tutti emozionati per il primo loro vero incarico, che Thomasson gli ha assegnato assolutamente controvoglia. Probabilmente, il commissario non piangerebbe se riuscissero a farlo saltare in aria, riflette José mentre si versa la terza tazza di brodaglia della mattinata. Pep gli passa accanto sdegnosamente, senza rivolgergli il buongiorno, e José si rende conto che è ancora offeso perché non ha accettato le sue manie di mamma chioccia; vagheggia se sia il caso di comprargli un mazzo di fiori, per scusarsi, come farebbe con sua moglie, poi abbandona immediatamente l'idea quando anche solamente pensare gli scatena un'emicrania delle peggiori. Spera dal profondo del cuore che sia una giornata mortalmente noiosa che gli permetta di rintanarsi nel suo ufficio, mettersi un paio di tappi per le orecchie e prendere l'analgesico più forte che è riuscito a scovare in farmacia.

\- Ha dormito, ispettore?

José scuote la testa sconsolato, senza neppure voltarsi a controllare che Erik, entrato nella sala alle sue spalle, si sia versato anche lui un caffè.

\- A quanto pare, stanotte non era il caso di dormire. – borbotta, finendo l'ultimo sorso nella tazza e poi passandola velocemente sotto l'acqua, prima di appoggiarla sulla tovaglietta lì accanto – Però ho riordinato tutto l'armadio e la cucina, Tami ne sarà felice. Avrei guardato qualcosa in televisione, ma voi nordici non avete niente che non parli la vostra lingua piena di consonanti.

Erik ride debolmente, poi si fa immediatamente serio. José aggrotta le sopracciglia, preoccupato.

\- Successo qualcosa?

Lui annuisce.

\- Un omicidio, non è di nostra competenza. – si affretta a precisare, prima che José muoia per il dispiacere – Ma ho pensato che le sarebbe interessato il fascicolo, almeno.

José accetta il plico di carte che l'agente gli porge con un sospiro, cercando di decifrare di cosa si tratti. Sono tutti rilievi preliminari, deduce, dal momento che sono scritti frettolosamente e in una pessima grafia, le foto sono fuori fuoco e manca il rapporto autoptico. La foto del corpo mostra un uomo sui trent'anni riverso a terra.

\- Cosa dovrei leggere, di grazia?

Erik si siede al suo fianco, prendendo pazientemente il foglio dalle sue mani.

\- Secondo i rilievi fatti dai primi agenti intervenuti sul posto, il morto è un maschio bianco, sui trent'anni, ucciso da un colpo di arma da fuoco alla nuca.

\- Un'esecuzione. – commenta José, e Erik annuisce prima di continuare a leggere.

\- Gli agenti sono intervenuti a seguito di una segnalazione di un uomo che stava correndo ai margini del bosco dove sono stati ritrovati i corpi. L'uomo ha detto di aver sentito due colpi di arma da fuoco. Intervenuti, gli agenti hanno trovato un secondo uomo, sui vent'anni, ferito, che è stato trasportato rapidamente all'ospedale di Malmö per essere operato ed è attualmente in prognosi riservata. I medici sono fiduciosi che possa svegliarsi ma non sono in grado di fornire alcuna certezza né, ovviamente, alcuna indicazione riguardo a quando possa svegliarsi. – Erik fa una breve pausa – Fin qui non sarebbe niente di strano, i tatuaggi dell'uomo morto sono quelli di una gang, quindi si potrebbe trattare solamente di un regolamento di conti. Però, - dice, e José già teme quel _per_ _ò_ – l'arma non è una di quelle solitamente usate dalle bande. Vede, ispettore, secondo i primi rilievi, avrebbero usato un fucile da caccia.

José si stringe nelle spalle.

\- Pensavo che usaste ancora arco, frecce e asce in pietra. – mormora, caustico, persino più scontroso del solito a causa della nottata insonne. Perché il mondo non ha misericordia di lui e del fatto che nelle ultime ventiquattr’ore sono successi più drammi che in tutto il resto della sua drammatica vita? – Non è così?

Erik, se è offeso dalle parole dell’ispettore, ha almeno il buonsenso di non farlo notare. Gli scocca solamente un’occhiata penetrante al di sopra del fascicolo, occhiata che José ignora mentre risistema un paio di penne sul piano della scrivania.

\- No, la scoperta della polvere da sparo ha raggiunto persino le gelide lande svedesi. – risponde, continuando a sfogliare le pagine per mostrargli le foto delle ferite sul corpo dell’uomo morto – E solitamente le bande preferiscono armi che siano meno ingombranti da portarsi dietro e diano meno nell’occhio. Per dire, il suo Zingaro ha una predilezione per le nove millimetri.

José non ha neppure la forza di contestare l’uso di quel possessivo molesto, si limita ad agitare una mano per fargli segno di arrivare al punto il più rapidamente possibile. Poi fa una pausa.

\- Aspetta, - mormora, tirandosi a sedere più dritto e cercando di concentrarsi. Probabilmente è la caffeina che comincia finalmente ad entrargli in circolo, ma ha una spiacevole sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco – Hai detto un fucile da caccia.

\- Lo stesso usato nell’omicidio Strömvik, capo.

José rimane silenzioso per un momento, indeciso se rovinarsi definitivamente la giornata o meno. Da un lato, si dice occhieggiando la lavagna bianca accanto alla scrivania, è il primo vero indizio che hanno su quel benedetto omicidio che secondo lo Zingaro gli sta costando la salute mentale e potrebbe costargli anche quella fisica. Dall’altro lato, l’idea di immergersi nell’ennesima pessima prosa scandinava gli sembra una prospettiva inconciliabile con la sua attuale emicrania.

Deciso a non pensaci, almeno per il momento, riprende a massaggiarsi le tempie e sospira.

\- Hanno identificato le vittime?

Erik scuote la testa.

\- Non ancora. – dice, quietamente – Ma questo non le piacerà: l’uomo morto è uno della gang dello Zingaro. Ci mancava solamente una connessione tra i due casi.

La notizia colpisce José alla bocca dello stomaco con la forza di un pugno diretto, spazzando via qualsiasi traccia di sonnolenza residua dalla sua mente. Improvvisamente, si sente un idiota per aver dato ascolto allo Zingaro, che evidentemente lo ha solamente preso in giro fino a quel momento. Altro che preoccuparsi della sua salute, pensa José, lo ha fregato ben bene.

\- Devo fare una telefonata.

Il tono della sua voce è tale che Erik esce dalla stanza senza neppure controbattere, mollando sulla scrivania i rapporti preliminari e le prime foto e poi chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. José rimane immobile, le mani che tremano sul piano della scrivania per quanto è arrabbiato, tanto che fatica in effetti a prendere i fogli e a sollevarli, uno per uno, per ordinarli compostamente accanto alla cornetta del telefono.

Zlatan risponde al secondo tentativo e dopo un numero di squilli vuoti che ha dell’incredibile; è la prima volta che è José a chiamarlo e non viceversa e il portoghese non è sicuro che questo cambiamento gli piaccia particolarmente. Gli sembra di essere ad un punto di svolta drastico, questa volta.

\- Zay, ti giuro, è il momento sbagliato—

José è tanto arrabbiato che non registra minimamente il tono di voce con cui lo svedese ha risposto; è un tono di voce nuovo, uno che non gli ha mai sentito, uno che normalmente lo indurrebbe a ponderare di più le parole: è il tono di un uomo pericolosamente ferito. Purtroppo, José non è abbastanza lucido da comprenderlo.

\- Hanno trovato uno della tua gang – ringhia, la voce che trema per lo sforzo di non mettersi ad urlare come un pazzo.  – Ammazzato – aggiunge per amor di cronaca, anche se è sicuro che lo Zingaro sappia esattamente di cosa stia parlando.

Zlatan rimane in silenzio per un momento. Poi sospira.

\- Oh. – dice solamente – Allora già lo sai. Non pensavo fosse tua competenza.

José prende un respiro profondo.

\- Ci sei dentro fino al collo in questa storia, Zingaro – strilla, incurante degli sguardi che attira su di sé a quelle parole – quindi smettila con la storia che hai cercato di farmi credere per tutto questo tempo e dimmi la cazzo di verità. Anzi, no, aspetta, - continua, scuotendo la testa – sai che ti dico? Vai a morire ammazzato e smetti di rovinare la giornata a me.

\- Vuoi per la misericordia del cielo **_ascoltarmi_** un momento, Zay?

José tace di colpo, sorpreso dal ringhio di nuda disperazione che è risuonato nel suo orecchio. Lo svedese sembra una bestia ferita e, di colpo, è mille volte più pericoloso di quanto già non sia normalmente. E, già normalmente, lo Zingaro è la persona più pericolosa che José conosca.

\- Ti ascolto – offre, la voce più calma, quasi apologetica. È il massimo che può e vuole fare, perché nonostante la reazione che ha ottenuto non è ancora disposto a sotterrare l’ascia di guerra. Né, d’altra parte, a credere che lo Zingaro non c’entri nulla con questa situazione assurda.

\- Bene.

Rimangono in silenzio per un paio di minuti, lo Zingaro che respira rumorosamente nel microfono, come se stesse cercando di imporsi una calma che adesso non è veramente in grado di sostenere, e José invece nel più totale silenzio, respirando con la maggior delicatezza possibile, senza neppure osare chiedere una spiegazione. Solamente quando sta per chiudere la telefonata senza neppure salutare,  Zlatan si decide a parlare, come se gli costasse uno sforzo immane.

\- Hanno ucciso Maxwell – dice, sputando ogni parola come se fosse un pugno ricevuto, come se stesse parlando tra i denti.  – Era un mio amico da sempre, da quando eravamo piccoli. Ed è Davide quello ferito, Zay, i medici non sanno neppure se si risveglierà – fa una pausa e poi sospira, esausto. – Quindi sì, ci sono dentro fino al collo in questa storia, ma perché mi ci hanno trascinato, non per mia scelta.

José rimane in silenzio, cercando di assimilare quelle parole, di comprenderle veramente. Di capire se può di nuovo fidarsi. Lo svedese non aspetta che lui abbia finito di ragionare, comunque, ma riprende a parlare.

\- Vuoi la verità, Zay? – Zlatan quasi strilla, adesso. – Vuoi sapere perché gli hanno sparato, Zay, cazzo, lo vuoi?

José rimane in silenzio; ha la spiacevole sensazione di saperla, la risposta, certo che la sa, certo che è ovvia, solo che non ha il coraggio di dirlo. È un dannato codardo e lo sa, ma non è pronto a prendersi una responsabilità come quella. Non vuole prendersela. Eppure, lo Zingaro non gliela risparmia di certo.

\- Stavano indagando su di te, Zay, su chi ti vuole ammazzare. Gliel'avevo chiesto io dopo aver parlato con te. È tutta colpa mia se Maxi è morto e Davide— - il suono che José sente è inquietantemente simile ad un singhiozzo, ed evita di indagare oltre, non è pronto a farlo, non vuole farlo. Lascia che sia lo Zingaro a tornare a parlare, e quando lo fa suona un po' più calmo. – Ora non sei l'unico che deve guardarsi le spalle, a quanto pare. A quanto pare ci sono anch’io, nel mirino di questo pazzo. Ormai sono in guerra anche io.

\- Nessun uomo sano di senno ti vorrebbe come nemico, Zingaro.

\- Non lusingarmi, non ci sei portato.

José sbuffa.

\- L’ho mai fatto? – borbotta, per metà offeso e per metà in realtà imbarazzato da quello che ha appena detto. Dio, se si sente un idiota. – Quando è il funerale del tuo amico?

Zlatan ride amaramente.

\- Non fingere che te ne importi, Zay, era uno di quelli che ti hanno chiamato per arrestare. – dice, prima di chiudere la telefonata senza le smancerie che di solito si protraggono per minuti interi. José fissa il proprio cellulare con aria confusa, chiedendosi per la prima volta se _davvero_ lo svedese non sia esterno alla faccenda, se non per questa sua assurda fissa di essersi auto-eletto guardia del corpo aggiuntiva di José. Il che non è una cosa che lo lusinga, affatto. Non lo è per niente.

 _Assolutamente no_.

 

Quando Zlatan torna al bar dopo il funerale, José in piedi fuori dalla porta è sicuramente l'ultima visione che si sarebbe aspettato. Rallenta, lasciando che i suoi uomini sfilino di fronte a lui, lasciandolo indietro. La scorta di José è in macchina dalla parte opposta della strada, appena visibile dietro un cumulo di neve più alto degli altri, quindi si permette di ignorarla e si affianca all’ispettore. La prima cosa che il portoghese nota è che lo Zingaro, lo stesso che lo sta prendendo per il culo dal momento esatto in cui ha messo piede a Malmö, ha gli occhi rossi.

\- Da quanto tempo sei qui?

José si stringe nelle spalle, affondando più convintamente le mani nelle tasche.

\- Qualche ora, forse di più. Ho preso qualcosa al bar, prima, la stessa porcheria che mi hai fatto bere tu la prima volta che sono venuto. – commenta, scuotendo la testa – Scalda di sicuro. Simpatica la ragazza al bar, comunque. Helena?

Zlatan annuisce.

\- Non dovevi venire qui. – dice poi, scuotendo la testa di colpo, i capelli che ondeggiano intorno al suo viso. Invece della solita giacca di pelle indossa un completo serio, uno di quelli scuri che si usano solamente per i funerali, che mettono tristezza solamente a guardarli. Anche José ne ha uno appeso nell'armadio e lo guarda il meno possibile. Come avendo indovinato i suoi pensieri, lo svedese si passa le mani sulla giacca e poi la sfila, tenendola sul braccio – Potrebbe essere pericoloso.

\- Non più di quanto non lo sia per me camminare in una qualsiasi strada di questa città, apparentemente – risponde lui, svogliato. –  Forse sono più al sicuro qui che altrove. A quanto pare, non sei veramente tu la persona che mi vuole morto, questa volta. Se mi serviva una conferma, l'ho avuta.

Zlatan ride stancamente e si accende una sigaretta, prima di parlare, ignorando la smorfia di fastidio sul viso di José.

\- Almeno questo lo hai capito.

Rimangono per un po' in silenzio entrambi, appoggiati al muro uno accanto all'altro.

\- Come sta il ragazzo?

Zlatan si rabbuia di colpo.

\- Non lo so, c'è Mario con lui. Devo andare— _Cristo_ – impreca, stringendo rabbiosamente i pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. Scuote di nuovo la testa, negli occhi gli brilla quella luce pericolosa che José ha visto una sola volta, quando lo ha incontrato per la prima volta. Gli sembrano passati anni, anche se in realtà si tratta, al più, di settimane.

\- Mi sembrava un bravo ragazzo, per quanto dirlo di uno della tua gang è un po' forzato.

Zlatan ride di nuovo, debolmente. Non sembra per niente divertito.

\- Davide non fa parte della gang. – lo corregge, schiacciando la sigaretta ormai finita – Ho raccolto lui e Mario quando non avevano nessuno, ma non sono mai entrati davvero a far parte del gruppo. Sono sempre stati più... dei segretari, quasi, quando mi serviva di parlare con qualcuno era loro che mandavo, tutti hanno sempre creduto che non fosse il caso di torcer loro un capello per non mettersi contro di me. – sospira – Però è in gamba, Davide, quando si tratta di trovare informazioni, quindi per questa volta mi ero detto, _perch_ _é_ _no?_ , solo che non avrei dovuto.

Il silenzio che segue quelle parole si dilata per più tempo di quanto entrambi siano disposti a sostenere, in quel momento, e José si schiarisce la voce e Zlatan sospira.

\- Non potevi saperlo, Zingaro. – gli dice e lui scuote la testa.

\- Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. – replica invece, duramente. Lo sguardo che rivolge a José è pieno di una tale quantità di autocommiserazione da essere quasi insopportabile – Ho nemici potenti, Zay, molto più pericolosi di te, anche se la cosa può non piacerti. – scuote la testa, stringendo i pugni e schiantandone uno contro il muro alle sue spalle, con violenza, fino probabilmente a graffiarsi le nocche – Gente che non si fa problemi a piantare una pallottola in testa ad un ragazzo di diciannove anni e poi andare a bere qualcosa di caldo al bar.

José si stringe nelle spalle. Ha avuto a che fare, con gente simile, più volte nella sua esistenza.

\- Credevo che anche tu fossi così.

Zlatan ride, comprendendo il sottinteso in quelle parole, comprendendo che in realtà José le ha intese come un tentativo di consolarlo, di fargli capire che lui invece non è in quel modo. Che non sono nemici, adesso, non più; che la tregua non è probabilmente destinata a durare, ma che ci sta provando. Gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e stringe, toccandolo per la prima volta senza desiderio di scherno ma solamente per cercare un contatto umano, per cercare appoggio e conforto. È solamente un caso che sia José e non qualcun altro, si dice. È un caso; gli affonda le dita nella spalla e lui non dice nulla, si limita ad annuire, comprensivo, ma è solamente un caso. Niente di più.

\- C’era un codice etico, quando ho cominciato con questa vita. – Zlatan scuote la testa, perso dietro pensieri che sembrano sfuggirgli tra le mani – Ormai sono rimasto uno dei pochi a seguirlo.

\- Sono poche, le persone così.

\- Lo so – risponde lui, stringendosi nelle spalle. Non allontana la mano, anche se dovrebbe veramente farlo. – Ho avuto fortuna anche io nell’incontrare uno così.

José accetta il complimento semplicemente con un brusco cenno della testa, senza dire altro. Rimangono così, con la mano di Zlatan sulla sua spalla e gli occhi del portoghese saldamente piantati sull’imboccatura del parcheggio, finché non fa troppo freddo per entrambi; si salutano senza parole, semplicemente con uno sguardo, e José si incammina verso casa cercando di ignorare il peso allo stomaco che sembra non voler più scendere.

 

All’ennesima sera di sorveglianza sotto casa, José è sinceramente esasperato e si trova quasi a sperare di saltare improvvisamente in aria per non dover più vivere questa agonia, con i ragazzini del turno di guardia che si avvicendano sotto casa, completamente visibili anche al più imbranato dei serial killer, tanto che l’ispettore si chiede seriamente come sia possibile che ancora nessuno, esasperato, gli abbia piantato un proiettile in testa. In più, dopo aver mangiato un misero panino per cena ed aver per l’ennesima volta dovuto rinunciare a guardare la televisione a causa della sua completa incapacità di rapportarsi con la lingua, si trova anche a dover sopportare la consueta telefonata serale dello Zingaro, improvvisamente auto-elettosi suo custode.

Al momento, la conversazione sembra voler vertere sulle sue ore di riposo e José è seriamente tentato di mettere fine alle proprie sofferenze gettandosi dal balcone al terzo piano nella strada sottostante.

\- Dormi la notte, Zay? – il tono di voce del suo interlocutore sembra genuinamente preoccupato e, se fosse qualcun altro, José si sentirebbe anche lusingato da quelle attenzioni. Se non fosse, appunto, che Zlatan lo perseguita da mesi ed ha di sicuro una buona dose di responsabilità nel suo non riuscire a farsi una notte di sonno filata. José deve _decisamente_ lavorare un po’ di più sullo stabilire le sue priorità.  
\- Non sono affari tuoi le mie ore di riposo, Zingaro.  
Nella sua voce può sentire quasi una nota di dispiacere a quella risposta.  
\- Se Guardiola non ti avesse messo le balie sotto casa, sarei venuto a controllare che stanotte tu dorma almeno otto ore. – risponde premurosamente e per la prima volta José è improvvisamente felice di avere una scorta sotto casa. – Ti ho visto sciupato, l’altro giorno al bar. Non ti fa bene. Spero che tu non abbia comprato dei sonniferi, perché ti distruggeranno solamente lo stomaco.

José alza gli occhi al cielo, senza preoccuparti di continuare la conversazione, anzi abbandonando il telefono accanto a sé mentre spegne la televisione e sistema nell’acquaio il piatto solitario su cui ha appoggiato la sua cena, ignorandolo. La voce di Zlatan lo insegue come un gracchiare distorto dall’altoparlante, ma lui non se ne cura. Alla fine, sente un sospiro accompagnato dal suono della linea libera.

E, quasi contemporaneamente, qualcuno che bussa alla sua porta.

La mano di José corre immediatamente alla pistola che ha lasciato sul tavolo accanto a sé; la prima ipotesi che gli viene in mente è che possa essere uno degli agenti della sua scorta che ha sentito il bisogno di controllare il suo stato di salute per un qualche motivo assurdo noto solamente a lui, ma anche fosse così non è pronto ad affrontare le opzioni due e tre (uno psicopatico, lo Zingaro) senza presentarsi armato, anche a costo di fare la figura del malfidato. Apre lentamente la serratura del portone blindato e spalanca di colpo il battente.

Zlatan gli sorride amabilmente, entrando senza neppure pulirsi le scarpe sullo zerbino.

\- Buonasera, Zay – sorride, ignorando l’aria di palese sconvolgimento sulla faccia del portoghese e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. Si premura persino di richiudere il portone blindato con quattro mandate e riporre la chiave sul tavolino accanto alla porta. – Ti trovo più in forma di stamani.

\- Come sei entrato?  
Zlatan arriccia il naso, divertito.  
\- Guardiola ti ha dato delle pessime balie. – commenta, sfilandosi con noncuranza il giubbotto e buttandolo sulla poltrona dell’ingresso, incurante della pistola che José non accenna a smettere di puntargli addosso – Hanno lasciato completamente sguarnito il retro, sarebbe potuto entrare chiunque come ho fatto io. Ma sta’ tranquillo, ci ho lasciato un paio dei miei ragazzi. Sei al sicuro.  
\- Non so dirti come questa cosa mi rassicuri, davvero. – mormora José, caustico – La mia scorta è composta da due emeriti imbecilli e da due uomini di un tizio che mi vuole ammazzare. Oh, come mi sento tranquillo!  
\- Sia che tu abbia dato degli imbecilli ai miei ragazzi sia che tu continui a credere che io ti voglia ammazzare, - replica Zlatan a quelle parole, guardandosi intorno interessato – ti assicuro che ti sbagli. Bella casa, comunque. Ora, potresti gentilmente abbassare quella pistola? Sia mai che qualcuno si faccia male.  
\- Non credere che la cosa mi dispiacerebbe, se partisse per sbaglio un colpo verso il tuo naso. – replica José, anche se alla fine abbassa la pistola comunque, appoggiandola sul tavolino dell’ingresso. – Cosa sei venuto a fare, Zingaro, se non per ammazzarmi? Vuoi veramente cantarmi la ninna-nanna e guardarmi dormire otto ore?  
Uno strano sorriso brilla sulle labbra di Zlatan. È la prima volta che lo vede sorridere in quel modo, si rende conto José, in maniera sincera e non per prenderlo per il culo. Decisamente la serata delle sorprese inaspettate.  
\- Potrei aver cambiato i miei programmi. – ammette, guardandosi intorno. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, soffermandosi sulla nuca, con in viso un’espressione vagamente imbarazzata – Potrei aver deciso che stasera voglio portarti a letto, ma non per vederti dormire. Potrei dirti che ti vorrei sentire urlare, ma tu sicuramente mi fraintenderesti.  
\- Come se ci fosse qualcosa da fraintendere, Zingaro. – borbotta José, gli zigomi sottolineati da un improvviso rossore. Quindi anche l’ispettore capo Mourinho arrossisce, realizza Zlatan con una punta di divertimento. – E come se io volessi veramente venire a letto con te. Cosa ti ha fatto anche lontanamente pensare che io potessi essere d’accordo con il tuo progetto?  
Zlatan allarga le braccia di fronte a sé, un sorriso per una volta innocente ed aperto sulle labbra.  
\- Forse il fatto che non mi hai ancora detto di no sul serio, Zay? – dice, la voce morbida che fa eco al sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
José pensa almeno una decina di risposte che quel _no sul serio_ lo implicano in maniera abbastanza forte, una più pungente dell’altra, tutte quante che convincerebbero lo Zingaro ad alzare i tacchi e lasciarlo finalmente e misericordiosamente solo. Magari smetterebbe pure di chiamarlo nel cuore della notte o in altri momenti veramente inopportuni, si dice. Però poi fa l’unica cosa che sia logico fare: lo afferra per i capelli, tirandolo alla sua altezza, e lo bacia, se non altro per cancellargli quel sorriso strafottente dalla labbra.

Zlatan ride nel bacio.

\- Ho voluto farlo nel primo momento in cui sei arrivato a rompere i coglioni, Zay – dice, baciandolo di nuovo, mordendogli le labbra. – Ho sempre pensato che tu parlassi troppo.

Zlatan bacia come fa tutto, irruento ed egocentrico ed invadente; le sue mani percorrono la schiena di José senza sosta, scivolando dalla curva del suo sedere fino alle spalle, alla nuca, dove si intrecciano nei capelli. Geme improvvisamente quando sente la mano di José stringere la sua erezione da sopra i pantaloni, riducendolo a sua volta al silenzio.

\- Non sai quante volte ho pensato io a zittirti, Zingaro – risponde lui, un ghigno largo sulle labbra mentre lo spinge sul divano ed allenta il bottone dei jeans, lasciandoli scivolare lungo le sue gambe magre. È Zlatan stesso a sfilarsi la maglietta, gettandola lontano alla cieca. – Di solito però lo facevo infilandoti una pistola nelle costole e sbattendoti in cella vita natural durante.

Zlatan ride, gettando indietro la testa e scoprendo il collo chiaro.

\- Sì, beh – mormora, senza fiato. – Sei decisamente più bravo così che come investigatore, te lo devo dire. Probabilmente hai sbagliato mestiere – la stretta della mano di José si fa più decisa, questa volta strappandogli un gemito che è quasi di dolore. – Guarda che era un complimento, Zay.

\- Non è mica la prima volta, Zingaro. – borbotta José, anche se i suoi zigomi arrossiscono nettamente nella penombra. Lui apre gli occhi e lo fissa, per un momento confuso, poi la luce nel suo sguardo cambia.  
\- Guardiola, vero? – mormora, direttamente contro il suo collo, e José non ha veramente modo di mentirgli in questo momento – L'ho immaginato nel momento in cui l'ho visto. Neppure tutto lo zelo del mondo giustificherebbe l'asservimento di quell'uomo nei tuoi confronti.

\- È sposato. – Zlatan inarca un sopracciglio, come a dire _e quindi?_ , e José già ridacchia, pregustando la sua sorpresa – Con un ragazzo.

La risata dello svedese accompagna il gesto con cui cerca nuovamente le labbra di José, questa volta costringendolo ad un bacio più lungo, quasi stesse cercando di trovare e cancellare ogni traccia di un altro uomo dalla sua bocca. Gli morde le labbra e geme appena, nel farlo, un piccolo gemito morbido che si mescola con quello soddisfatto di José, che riprende a muovere lentamente la mano. A quel gesto, lo svedese si irrigidisce di colpo, sorpreso.

\- È stato una volta sola, con Pep. – gli dice, guardandolo direttamente negli occhi – A Barcellona, durante un lavoro sotto copertura.

\- Quando lavoravi per prendere i _Blancos_. – José annuisce, chiudendo gli occhi, ed avverte, piuttosto che vederli, i movimenti con cui Zlatan si sistema meglio sul divano, le spalle larghe che si incastrano contro il bracciolo per poter trovare una posizione ferma ed assecondare meglio i tocchi di José – Zay, senti, io—

\- Non ti sembra che sia il momento sbagliato, per parlare? – sbotta lui, bruscamente, accompagnando quelle parole con un cambio del ritmo con cui muove la mano. Zlatan si inarca completamente sotto quei tocchi, un gemito inarticolato che gli sfugge dalle labbra semi-aperte, e José pensa che sia la cosa più erotica che abbia mai visto nel corso della sua lunga vita, la curva della sua schiena lunghissima, il suo viso affondato tra i cuscini del divano del suo soggiorno, le gambe che seguono l’arco che disegna. Poggia una mano nell’incavo della sua schiena, appena sopra le natiche, per poi scendere più in giù con una carezza ruvida che basta per portare Zlatan a venire nelle sue dita chiuse con un gemito di gola che suona molto come il ringhio di una bestia ferita. José lo osserva mentre cerca di riprendere fiato, completamente disfatto sui cuscini del divano, e deve ritrattare il giudizio precedente: non è solamente la cosa più erotica che abbia mai visto, ma anche la più bella.

\- Cristo, Zay – lo sente mormorare ancora senza fiato, la voce appena roca che muove di nuovo qualcosa dentro lo stomaco di José e poco più in basso, anche. Lo svedese lo guarda da dietro gli occhi appena socchiusi, sorridendo mentre si lecca le labbra. – Se avessi saputo che sei così bravo, ti avrei scopato la prima volta che ti ho visto.

José, suo malgrado, ride. Improvvisamente, non pensare alla corrente situazione sembra più semplice. Ci mette un attimo a capire anche che per Zingaro è lo stesso, che non stanno finendo a letto semplicemente per scopare, nessuno dei due, ma che ci stanno finendo per dimenticare; non è particolarmente lusinghiero, per nessuno dei due, ma è vero. Improvvisamente, i fantasmi di entrambi sembrano tremare e scomparire, mentre José si alza e getta addosso allo svedese un pacchetto di fazzoletti con cui ripulirsi, incamminandosi poi verso la camera da letto senza controllare che lui lo stia seguendo.

Zlatan arriva un momento dopo, rimanendo nudo in piedi contro lo stipite della porta per un istante prima di fare un paio di passi nella stanza.

\- Fermo – dice, bloccando le mani di José dal disfare i bottoni della camicia che indossa. Lui lo guarda stranito e a quella smorfia Zlatan risponde solamente con una scrollata di spalle ed un sorrisetto, riprendendo a disfare i bottoni in sua vece, le dita lunghe che incespicano sulle asole minuscole. José lo fissa e lo lascia fare, senza dire niente, aiutandolo solamente a sfilargli l’indumento dalle spalle. Lo Zingaro lo lascia cadere sulla coperta, poi ci ripensa e lo sposta sulla sedia accanto all’armadio. Si volta e lo fissa, vagamente imbarazzato.

José sorride tra sé, battendo la mano sul letto accanto a sé.

\- Muovi quel culo – dice, ma la voce è più dolce di quanto le parole non lascino intendere e quando Zlatan gli si avvicina lo afferra di nuovo per la nuca e lo bacia, possessivamente, a lungo, sentendo i suoi gemiti risuonargli direttamente nella bocca.

È di nuovo José che prende l’iniziativa, quasi impaziente di nascondere il turbamento che quella sensazione gli provoca. Afferra Zlatan per le spalle, spingendolo di nuovo sul letto e, quando  lui prova a rialzarsi, la mano ruvida di José preme sulla sua nuca, schiacciandolo sul cuscino; il ringhio di gola di Zlatan sembra divertirlo, visto che le parole che borbotta subito dopo – _stasera facciamo come dico io_ – sono venate da un sorriso che neppure lui, schiacciato contro i cuscini, fa fatica a percepire.

La mano ruvida di José scende di nuovo lungo la sua schiena, prendendosi tempo per contare tutte le vertebre, scendendo lentamente e fermandosi a tratti. Ripercorre i tatuaggi sul suo fianco, tracciando rozzamente le linee curve sulla sua pelle chiara che sotto il suo tocco si arrossa come quella di una ragazzina alla sua prima volta – ed è una prima volta, in un certo senso: mai si era sentito così domato con un uomo, mai aveva permesso a qualcun altro di usare il suo corpo in quel modo, mai prima si era abbandonato a quelle sensazioni. Si trova a desiderare che le mani di José smettano di giocare con lui e lo tocchino davvero e mugola e si inarca per chiedere di più; ma quei gesti vengono solamente ricompensati dalla stretta sui suoi fianchi che lo spinge di nuovo giù sul letto e da un suono di gola che dice _non c’è fretta, adesso comando io_. E Zlatan è quasi felice di lasciarlo comandare, per una volta.

José lo prepara con attenzione, bevendo avidamente i gemiti osceni che lo svedese non si cura di trattenere, quasi lo incitassero a fare meglio, a fare di più, a farlo gemere più forte, come se qualcuno nella palazzina ancora non lo avesse sentito. Quando entra dentro di lui, lentamente, lo strillo di Zlatan è abbastanza forte da costringerlo a chiudergli la bocca con un bacio, prima di perdersi definitivamente.

 

È mattina presto e José non ha la minima voglia di alzarsi; si sente ancora abbastanza indolenzito dalla nottata trascorsa da sentire il bisogno di tirarsi la coperta fino al naso e continuare a dormire per almeno un paio di giorni ma, d’altra parte, era così esausto che ha dormito per la prima volta da quando questa assurda faccenda è iniziata. Al suo fianco, lo Zingaro continua a dormire come se non avesse neppure un problema al mondo, un braccio gettato scompostamente sul petto del portoghese e l’altro affondato sotto il cuscino. José aggrotta le sopracciglia, perché tutto si era aspettato meno che decidesse di rimanere a dormire fino al mattino. In realtà, non si era aspettato neppure che si presentasse nel cuore della notte solamente per infilarsi nel suo letto, ma deve essere stata la serata delle sorprese inaspettate.

\- Svegliati, principessa – borbotta, stropicciandosi gli occhi e lasciandosi ricadere di schiena sul cuscino.

Alla luce del giorno, è improvvisamente più difficile accettare quello che è successo durante la notte; il bisogno e l’affetto e la gratitudine di non svegliarsi di nuovo solo sono sensazioni che José non si aspettava sicuramente di poter provare al risveglio. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, impedendo alla sua mente di continuare su quel filo di pensiero tanto emotivamente pericoloso; per distrarsi, tira una gomitata allo svedese accanto a lui che continua a non dare segno di volersi svegliare.

\- Ho da andare in ufficio, quindi alza il culo – insiste, questa volta cercando di dare il buon esempio ed alzandosi. Quando si volta, Zlatan lo sta fissando con gli occhi socchiusi, infastidito per la brusca sveglia.

\- Ma che cazzo di ore sono? – mugola, tornando a voltarsi dall’altra parte come se fosse a casa propria. Egocentrico del cazzo, pensa José mentre si infila in bagno senza neppure rispondergli. Quando ne esce, Zlatan è sempre a letto, la testa nascosta sotto il cuscino.

\- Non stavo scherzando, per la cronaca – continua, infastidito. – Tu puoi non avere un cazzo da fare nella tua vita, ma io ho un lavoro che mi devo tenere. Alzati immediatamente.

Continuando a non aspettare la sua reazione, José lascia la stanza, preferendo ignorare i vestiti ancora sparsi per tutto il suo soggiorno ed infilandosi piuttosto in cucina a preparare il caffè; dieci minuti dopo lo sente entrare in cucina, i passi strascicati sul pavimento inconfondibile, e le sue braccia circondarlo da dietro, poggiandosi sul mobile di fronte a lui mentre gli fa scudo con il suo corpo.

\- Non ti facevo il tipo da coccole dopo il sesso, Zingaro.

In risposta, Zlatan si avvicina fino a sfiorargli l’orecchio con le labbra. Le parole che gli sussurra gli gelano il sangue nelle vene.

\- La tua pistola non è più dove l’avevi lasciata ieri sera.

Non c’è bisogno che dica altro. José annuisce, il corpo già in tensione.

 _C’è qualcun altro in casa_.

\- Voltati lentamente verso di me – mormora lo svedese con calma, apparentemente in controllo della situazione. – Ecco, così. Sporgiti come se volessi baciarmi e guarda dietro di me. Le porte della cucina sono libere?

José fa per annuire, quando lo vede: una figura vestita di nero riflessa nel vetro della porta del salotto. Una figura vestita di nero e con un fucile da caccia in mano.

Non c’è tempo per nessun elaborato piano, naturalmente; l’istinto di autoconservazione reagisce per lui, spingendolo ad afferrare Zlatan e gettarlo a terra un momento prima che l’aggressore spari, mandando in frantumi la vetrina sopra di loro. Lo svedese impreca rumorosamente, bestemmiando nella sua lingua prima di afferrare José per un polso e trascinarlo verso l’altra porta, quella che dà verso l’ingresso. Alle loro spalle, altri due colpi vengono sparati.

\- Corri, Zay – gli intima, trascinandolo per un polso a rotta di collo per le scale; possono sentire alle loro spalle i passi del loro inseguitore. José un po’ ammira il suo sangue freddo in questo momento.

Quando arrivano in strada, Zlatan ci mette un momento per decidere la direzione da prendere; c’è un bosco, poco lontano dalla casa, ed è lì che si dirige. Improvvisamente correre in mezzo ad una strada di periferia sgombra di qualsiasi ostacolo e rifugio sembra ad entrambi un’idea abbastanza stupida.

José si ferma un momento prima di entrare nel fitto, colpito da un’improvvisa rivelazione, mentre contemporaneamente cerca di riprendere fiato.  
\- Fermo, Zingaro! – Zlatan si volta, allarmato dal suo tono isterico – Il mio cellulare è rimasto nella casa!  
Zlatan lo guarda con tanto d’occhi, sconvolto. Perché gli stranieri hanno sempre questo senso delle priorità tremendamente distorto?  
\- Io là dentro a farmi sparare non ci torno, scusa se ci tengo alla pelle. – borbotta, riprendendo a correre mentre cerca di tenersi basso. I rumori frenetici di piedi nel sottobosco lo informano che José, nonostante la sua testardaggine, questa volta ha deciso che è il caso di dargli retta.  
\- Ma così non sapranno mai dove siamo!  
Per essere un ispettore dell’Interpol, per Zlatan José si sta facendo decisamente prendere dal panico. D’altra parte, si dice, non è che pure gli ispettori dell’Interpol si trovino continuamente a sfuggire per un pelo ad un pazzo con un fucile da caccia, quindi magari l’isteria è pure comprensibile. Nonostante questo, gli sta venendo sui nervi.  
\- Ma il tuo secondo non ci teneva tanto a te? – lo canzona, afferrandolo contemporaneamente per il braccio e trascinandolo a rotta di collo per un dislivello alla loro destra, con il risultato che José praticamente si ritrova con il culo per terra e finisce a rotolare, piuttosto che camminare – Fagli un segnale di fumo, rintraccialo con gli ultrasuoni come una cazzo di balena, che ne so.  
\- Se fossi nato delfino, sarei in un acquario con una palla in equilibrio sul naso, Zingaro, non in un bosco a correre appresso a te.  
Zlatan ride, nonostante tutto.  
\- _Touch_ _é_ , - ammette, prima di riprendere a trascinarselo dietro senza il minimo rispetto.

José si trattiene altri due secondi prima di riprendere a parlare, trafelato.

\- Le impronte sulla neve non saranno un problema? Lo stiamo guidando a noi.

\- Con la grazia che hai nel muoverti, funzioni meglio del classico ramo dei romanzi di avventura. - Zlatan evita per uno soffio il sonoro schiaffo che José gli tira – E comunque, sei liberissimo di tornare indietro a cancellarle, ma io, come ti ho detto prima, ci tengo alla pelle.

\- E va bene, era solo per dire. - José si lascia cadere appoggiato al tronco di un albero, prendendo fiato rumorosamente – Santo cielo, non sono più abbastanza giovane da correre come un ossesso e non sentirlo. Finirà che morirò di infarto prima che qualcuno riesca a spararmi.

Zlatan sospira, poi si risolleva e gli porge una mano.

\- Dubito che accadrà, se rimaniamo così vicini al bordo del bosco. - commenta, guardandosi intorno preoccupato – Dobbiamo andare più dentro. Poi da lì ci organizzeremo per poter tornare a Malmö ad avvertire qualcuno. 

 

Corrono per un’altra mezzora, prima di trovare quello che sembra un possibile rifugio, dopo che altri due sono stati impietosamente scartati da Zlatan come troppo poco lontani dal bordo del bosco: si tratta di una baita disabitata e fatiscente che ha il solo pregio di avere ancora i vetri all’unica finestra che permette ad un minimo di luce di filtrare all’interno. Zlatan la osserva con aria critica, prima di decidere che hanno corso a sufficienza. Lascia andare il polso arrossato di José, permettendogli di sedersi a riprendere fiato, e poi lo abbraccia, di colpo, evidentemente grato che entrambi siano vivi. José non dice niente, limitandosi a dargli leggere pacche sulla schiena per segnalare la sua partecipazione emotiva alla cosa. Non sono salvi, se ne rendono conto entrambi, ma possono almeno riposarsi un minimo; e, comunque, sono sopravvissuti, almeno finora. Non è qualcosa da prendere troppo alla leggera.

Zlatan si ritrae, sorridendo del suo sorriso sghembo che José sta iniziando ad apprezzare, lentamente. Solo dopo un istante lo fissa di nuovo, terrorizzato.

\- Zay, sanguini! – strilla, mostrandogli una mano sporca di sangue.  
José inarca le sopracciglia, confuso.  
\- No che non sanguino, idiota. – replica prontamente, sollevandosi maglia e maglione per mostrare che non ci sono assolutamente ferite, né sul petto né sulla schiena, ad eccezione dei lividi della colluttazione in casa e dei graffi che gli ha procurato la loro corsa nelle foreste svedesi. Lo svedese a quella vista è ancora più confuso di lui.  
\- Ma allora… – mugola senza capire, fissandosi la mano sporca di sangue. José gli tocca la spalla, senza stupirsi di trovare la propria mano insanguinata – Oh, - è tutto quello che Zlatan riesce a dire – a quanto pare hanno colpito me.

José si trattiene a stento dal prenderlo pure a manate. Non sarebbe corretto, è infermo mentale, si dice, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui. Al suo tocco, Zlatan sobbalza.

\- Non ho intenzione di cauterizzare la tua ferita con un ferro arroventato, Zingaro, voglio solo controllare che tu non mi muoia tra le mani. - dice, apparentemente impassibile, ma le sue mani tremano mentre strappa la stoffa della maglia che Zlatan indossa sotto la giacca, per non costringerlo a muovere ulteriormente il braccio e peggiorare la situazione. Per una volta, almeno, lo svedese ha il buonsenso di non replicare e lo lascia fare, anche se sobbalza ancora occasionalmente quando le mani gelide di José sfiorano la sua pelle e quando tocca direttamente la ferita per cercare di constatare quanto sia grave.

Al termine dell'ispezione sospira rumorosamente, allontanandosi dallo svedese.

\- Non morirai, a quanto pare. - sbotta, fasciandolo come può con la sua sciarpa. Gli piange un po' il cuore nel farlo, a dire il vero, ma questo commento se lo tiene per sé – Non hanno voluto farmi la grazia. Il proiettile è entrato ed uscito senza fermarsi, non dovrebbe neppure averti rotto l'osso.

Zlatan accompagna quelle parole muovendo la spalla. Sui suoi lineamenti si dipinge una smorfia dolorante, ma non dice nulla ed annuisce.

\- La muovo, quindi non dovrebbe essere troppo grave. - concede, scuotendo la testa. Il laccio che li teneva legati indietro cede di colpo, lasciandoli liberi di cadergli di fronte al viso. Fa per sollevare una mano e spostarli, ma José lo precede.

\- Sta' fermo, che anche solo agitando la spalla come hai fatto adesso hai ricominciato a sanguinare, coglione. – lo rimprovera, spostandogli i capelli dietro le orecchie e strofinando il dorso della mano contro la sua guancia, brevemente, rudemente, prima di allontanarsi. Zlatan ridacchia.

\- Io a te proprio non ti capisco, lo sai? – mormora, divertito, e l'inglese gli si confonde sulle labbra con lo svedese, tanto che José fatica, per un momento, a comprenderlo – Un momento mi vorresti sparare e quello dopo sembra che ti spaventi l'idea che sparisca. Non fai altro che insultarmi ma lo fai con il tono con cui ti rivolgeresti a tua moglie. Ti hanno mai detto che sei un uomo difficile, Zay?

José gli volta le spalle.

\- Ogni giorno, molte volte. – ribatte, e Zlatan potrebbe giurare di avvertire lo spettro di una risata, nella sua voce – Quindi, non sei il primo né l'ultimo.

Zlatan sorride debolmente, gettando la testa indietro e chiudendo gli occhi.

\- Sì, beh – ridacchia, scuotendo la testa, e José si sta già addormentando mentre lo sente continuare a parlare. – Non ho mai avuto la presunzione di esserlo.

 

José si sveglia dopo aver praticamente perso conoscenza per la stanchezza e trova lo sguardo febbricitante dello Zingaro a fissarlo; la sua schiena fa abbastanza male da ricordargli che non è più un giovanotto, quando si solleva dalla posizione assurda contro il muro in cui è scivolato dormendo, ma a parte questo si sente più riposato di quanto non potesse pensare di essere.

 - Prima che tu me lo chieda, è passata qualche ora – la voce di Zlatan è impastata per la stanchezza, al suo fianco. – Dalla luce, credo sia pomeriggio.

José scuote la testa, cercando di dissipare la pesantezza che sente in ogni fibra del suo corpo. Troppa stanchezza, troppo poco tempo per assorbirla e troppe possibilità di rimetterci la pelle ogni minuto che passa: santo cielo, ha decisamente bisogno di una vacanza.

\- Non è successo niente di che—a parte una specie di cervo che ha messo il muso dentro e poi si è spaventato vedendoti – continua, osservandolo con blando interesse mentre si alza in piedi e sbadiglia, cercando di allungare le spalle doloranti. – Tu non hai neppure russato, te ne sono grato.

José sceglie di ignorare quella provocazione, scuotendola via come se fosse qualcosa di poco conto ed avvicinandosi circospetto alla finestra della baita sopra Zlatan, osservando fuori; sembra tutto tranquillo, ma lui è ben lungi dall’essere rilassato.

\- Perché non riposi tu, stavolta? – offre, senza guardarlo, e sente, più che vedere, il movimento di diniego dello svedese.

\- Ho l’impressione che se mi riposassi adesso, poi non avrei più le forze di svegliarmi – ammette, distogliendo lo sguardo. José è rapido ad inginocchiarsi accanto a lui, poggiando una mano sulla sua fronte e sobbalzando, anche se non di stupore, quanto sente quanto effettivamente sia calda la sua pelle. Deve aver avuto la febbre alta per qualche ora, mentre lui era incosciente.

\- Perché non mi hai svegliato?! – chiede, irritato, allontanando la mano con uno scatto. Lo Zingaro sembra fissarlo come a sfidarlo a ripetere quello che gli ha appena detto.

\- E cosa avresti potuto fare? – domanda, dolcemente, e non è un rimprovero ma una constatazione che José odia sentir fare a voce alta. Lo svedese si stringe nelle spalle. – meglio che tu abbia riposato. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa, almeno tu saresti abbastanza lucido da poter reagire.

José distoglie lo sguardo, imbarazzato.

\- Zingaro…  
Zlatan scuote la testa.  
\- Non “Zingaro”, - lo corregge, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra asciutte – Zlatan. È questo il mio vero nome.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, José inarca le sopracciglia a quella rivelazione.  
\- Con un nome così di merda, ci credo che non hai mai voluto farlo sapere in giro. – commenta, bruscamente, volgendo le spalle alla sua espressione mortificata – E non fare quella faccia, nonostante tu sia in vena di confessioni da letto di morte non morirà nessuno. Qualcuno ci troverà, fosse anche un pastore di renne. – José fa una pausa per contemplare un momento quell’idea, poi scuote la testa – O qualsiasi cosa alleviate voi primitivi.

Contro qualsiasi aspettativa, Zlatan scoppia a ridere.

\- Quindi sei sicuro che ce la caveremo? – mormora, stanco, impastando le parole; José è grato per le lezioni di svedese che ha preso controvoglia con Erik perché, altrimenti, non ci sarebbe stata la possibilità di capire Zlatan, in questo momento, perché è troppo stanco per riuscire lucidamente a parlargli in un inglese comprensibile. – Fingerò di crederti.

José sospira, tornando a sedersi al suo fianco, osservando preoccupato la sua testa che ciondola visibilmente mentre si addormenta e poi si sveglia di colpo. Zlatan sospira, sbattendo lievemente la testa contro il muro per cercare di tenersi sveglio.

\- Raccontami qualcosa, Zay – dice, lamentoso. – Tienimi sveglio. Cosa pensi di fare quando sarai uscito di qui?

José preferisce ignorare il fatto che lo svedese parli alla seconda persona singolare, quasi non creda di poter uscire insieme a lui. Si sistema più comodamente, cambiando posizione delle gambe e raddrizzando la schiena.

\- Penso che sfrutterò le ferie che il mio capo mi ordina di prendere da qualche mese a questa parte. – confessa a quel punto, esausto, senza neppure più la forza di scacciare la mano di Zlatan che gli sta disegnando giri senza senso sulla parte del braccio che la manica strappata nella corsa nel bosco lascia impietosamente scoperta – Credo che andrò al caldo con la mia famiglia, questo cazzo di freddo polare mi ha rotto i coglioni.  
\- Potrei venire con voi. – sussurra Zlatan, ma José non è esattamente sicuro che sia lucido, vista la quantità di sangue che deve aver perso, quindi non si cura di urlargli contro come vorrebbe. – È una vita che non lascio Malmö. Letteralmente.  
José si limita a scuotere la testa.  
\- Quelli come noi non vanno in vacanza insieme, Zingaro.  
\- Magari lo Zingaro e l’ispettore capo Mourinho no, ma Zlatan e Zay potrebbero anche andarci.  
Questa volta, José lo sa, Zlatan è lucido, perfettamente lucido. E, questa volta, l’aspettativa negli occhi dello svedese è troppa da sopportare persino per lui, che è costretto a distogliere lo sguardo per poter parlare. Soppesa accuratamente le parole per un momento e poi manda tutto in culo. Tanto da questa baita loro non usciranno vivi,  in barba a tutta la fiducia che può fingere di avere quando parla con Zlatan, quindi qualsiasi promessa può essere fatta e non mantenuta. Eppure, quando la pronuncia si rende conto che quella promessa lui vorrebbe poterla mantenere sul serio. Magari, si dice. In un’altra vita. In un’altra vita potranno anche innamorarsi, non adesso.  
\- Forse. – ammette – A patto che tu la smetta con questo cazzo di soprannome.

Un sorriso brilla sulle labbra di Zlatan, larghissimo, quando si sporge a baciarlo.

Zlatan ha naturalmente perso i sensi, esausto per la febbre, quando José si accorge che intorno a loro sono cessati tutti i rumori degli animali intorno, segno che qualcuno li ha disturbati. Non ci vuole una gran fantasia, peraltro, per capire chi possa finalmente essere arrivati a trovarli: a meno che Pep non gli abbia impiantato sottopelle un sistema di localizzazione ad infrarossi, cosa che quasi si trova a sperare possa essere successa, nessuno a parte il loro aggressore può avere ragione di avvicinarsi con cautela a quella sperduta baita nel bosco. Non che in più ci sia molto che può fare, per proteggere sé e lo svedese, se non cercare di sfruttare l’effetto sorpresa.

\- La porta, cazzo – impreca sottovoce, passandosi il braccio sano di Zlatan attorno alle spalle e trascinandolo per spostarlo; è un’impresa che, se già normalmente sarebbe stata complicata, adesso è quasi impossibile. – Siamo esattamente di fronte alla fottutissima porta.

L’unica, minuscola speranza che hanno, lo sa, è prenderlo di sorpresa appena si aprirà la porta. È solo quando arriva dall’altra parte della stanza che si accorge del madornale errore che ha appena compiuto: quando solleva lo sguardo, fa appena in tempo a cogliere un volto coperto da un passamontagna nero che lo guarda privo di espressione dalla finestra sotto cui erano nascosti prima che la finestra esploda in mille pezzi.

I vetri gli graffiano il viso mentre si getta sopra il corpo di Zlatan, cercando di fargli scudo almeno della pioggia di schegge, e sente il secondo e il terzo colpo sparato dall’assassino andare a colpire il legno alle sue spalle mentre rotola sul pavimento trascinandosi dietro lo svedese, questa volta senza curarsi di prendere o meno la spalla ferita quando lo agguanta in malo modo per trascinarlo in un angolo cieco della stanza.

I passi fuori, frenetici, questa volta non sono affatto mascherati da alcun tentativo di fare silenzio, e José può sentirli avvicinarsi alla porta di ingresso che viene colpita una, due volte prima di cedere di schianto e ruotare velocemente sui cardini; solo che questa volta non è come in casa e non è come pochi istanti prima, quando José era ancora a terra, inerme. Questa volta, quando la porta sbatte contro la parete, José non aspetta che il suo aggressore possa fare qualsiasi cosa, ma carica a testa bassa, gettandolo a terra. Finisce a terra anche lui e lo schianto è per un momento abbastanza da togliergli il fiato, ma si rialza abbastanza in fretta da evitare che il calcio del fucile gli colpisca direttamente il viso. Il colpo alla spalla che riceve in cambio è abbastanza forte da farlo gemere rumorosamente ma, come verifica immediatamente tirando un pugno sul naso del suo aggressore, non è evidentemente rotta, quindi non si presenta il problema.

\- Brutto figlio di puttana! – strilla, gettandosi di nuovo a capofitto contro di lui e colpendolo allo stomaco, ripetutamente, mandandolo a sbattere contro la parete. Il fucile da caccia gli cade di mano e per un istante entrambi lo guardano cadere prima che José si getti a cercare di prenderlo e lo stesso faccia il suo aggressore, che lo prende per le caviglie, facendolo cadere. José sente il rumore di uno sparo, accompagnato da un lancinante dolore al ginocchio sinistro, e ringhia disperatamente nel gettarsi di nuovo addosso all’uomo, colpendolo al volto con tutte le sue forze, affondando le dita alla cieca e compiacendosi per un breve istante quando sente di averlo preso nell’occhio, gesto che viene accompagnato da un ululato di dolore. José si ritrova sbalzato via da un movimento repentino e rimane a terra sulla schiena, questa volta incapace di reagire.

Il suo aggressore torreggia su di lui, questa volta senza fucile in mano, ma non per questo José crede che non sia giunta la sua ora. Chiude gli occhi, aspettando lo sparo.

Lo sparo arriva, fortissimo nello spazio ristretto della stanza, e morire non è doloroso come avrebbe creduto. Quando riapre gli occhi, aspettandosi di vedere nuvole e cherubini che suonano l’arpa, sopra di lui c’è ancora il soffitto sporco di fuliggine della baita e Zlatan è in piedi, il viso arrossato dalla febbre, con in mano il fucile del loro aggressore.

Si guardano per un momento, in silenzio. José ha il viso sporco di sangue solo parzialmente suo e può sentire il calore della pozza viscosa che si sta allargando intorno al corpo dell’uomo morto inzuppargli i pantaloni.

\- Hai fatto talmente tanto rumore che mi sono svegliato – spiega solamente lo svedese, gettando l’arma lontana da se e cadendo in ginocchio per la stanchezza, un sorriso quasi naturale sulle labbra mentre si trascina al suo fianco. José lo guarda incredulo e poi scoppia a ridere.

\- Vaffanculo, Zlatan – José si getta indietro sul pavimento sporco e continua a ridere, incurante dei vetri e della gamba ferita mentre fissa il soffitto. – Potevi anche svegliarti prima.

Lo svedese non risponde, però gli prende la mano. A José va bene così.

 

Il loro aggressore continua ad essere un completo sconosciuto, anche dopo che gli sfilano il passamontagna e si trovano di fronte il viso anonimo di una persona che, in altre occasioni, avrebbe potuto passare completamente inosservata, ma nello zaino che ha lasciato poco lontano dalla baita c’è un cellulare. Pep è isterico, quando lo chiamano, e José non ha neppure il tempo di farsi riconoscere che già ha identificato la chiamata e gli ha ingiunto di non muoversi, che loro stanno già arrivando.

\- Anzi, José, siediti esattamente dove sei e non muoverti – insiste trafelato mentre contemporaneamente abbaia ad un paio di agenti di seguirlo immediatamente. – Sia mai che tu attiri ulteriori guai.

Naturalmente, José non lo ascolta; ha da pensare anche a Zlatan, che è appena più lucido di prima – l’aria gelida fuori dalla baia lo ha praticamente ucciso per lo sbalzo termico con la sua pelle infiammata dalla febbre, ma almeno adesso sembra più in grado di reggersi in piedi e permette a José di appoggiarsi alla sua spalla sana per non caricare troppo peso sulla gamba ferita. Lo svedese fa una breve telefonata ai suoi ragazzi, accordandosi di trovarsi al margine del bosco da dove sono entrati nella loro fuga, e per un po’ proseguono in silenzio, appoggiandosi l’uno all’altro per non cadere.

Non si ringraziano, ma questo non sorprende nessuno dei due; sono entrambi consapevoli di quello che è successo, fino nel minimo dettaglio. Solamente, non c’è il bisogno di metterlo in parole; la loro relazione, pur intima sul piano fisico, trascende quelle schematizzazioni per quanto riguarda l’empatia che si sono resi conto di possedere l’uno nei confronti dell’altro. Non c’è bisogno di parole, davvero, non in questo momento in cui si aggrappano l’uno all’altro e persino le loro consuete schermaglie verbali sono, per una volta, messe da parte con una stretta di spalle.

Quando arrivano al margine del bosco, finalmente abbastanza vicini alla civiltà da poter vedere la casa di José appena nascosta da una siepe e dal muro che cinge il cortile interno, senza dire una parola Zlatan lo aiuta ad appoggiarsi contro una pianta, sollevandolo dal doversi trascinare. Poi lo guarda, indeciso, ed è José a distogliere lo sguardo.

\- Vai via, Zlatan – mormora bruscamente.  
Lo svedese fa un paio di passi di nuovo verso il bosco, poi si ferma, voltandosi verso di lui con uno sguardo preoccupato negli occhi. Senza riflettere, fa un paio di passi verso di lui, tornando al punto di partenza.  
\- Ma sei ferito, Zay, non posso—  
José lo interrompe con un ringhio.  
\- Anche tu. – gli fa notare, sedendosi contro il tronco e sistemando la gamba ferita di fronte a sé meglio che può. Nel farlo, gli sfugge una smorfia di dolore – E comunque Pep sta arrivando e non sarebbe felice di vederti qui, Zingaro. – considera un po’ l’idea, poi scuote la testa – Probabilmente, sarà talmente isterico quando arriverà qui che ti sparerebbe pure se tu fossi la mamma di Bambi.  
Zlatan non sembra rassicurato in alcun modo, ma sembra anche capire le sue ragioni. Si volta di nuovo verso di lui solamente un momento prima di sparire dietro un cespuglio più alto dei precedenti, uno di quelli dove si sono nascosti la prima volta che si sono cacciati in quel maledetto bosco.  
\- Ci vediamo. – dice, e José trova solamente la forza di annuire. Zlatan si decide a sparire solamente quando le sirene cominciano a sentirsi in lontananza.

 

I giorni in ospedale passano confusi, un po’ per merito dell’antidolorifico e un po’ perché tornare ad una vita quasi normale, dopo la follia dell’ultima giornata, sembra impossibile e le percezioni della realtà gli arrivano come se fossero incredibilmente più rapide intorno a lui di quanto lui sia effettivamente in grado di comprendere.

Torna Tami, che passa lunghe ore accanto a lui, accarezzandogli la guancia di tanto in tanto e sorridendo gentilmente al suo indirizzo; dall’altra parte, esattamente di fronte alla porta, Erik passa il tempo leggendo opinabili romanzi su Vampiri nella moderna Milano e controllando con la coda dell’occhio che sia tutto a posto, senza però osare mettere il naso nella sua vita né fare domande. José gliene è grato, così come è grato dell’affetto che ha percepito dietro la sua apparente maschera inflessibile quando, insieme a Pep, è sceso dalla sua auto ai margini del bosco e gli è corso incontro.

Chi gli fa domande, invece, e ne fa tante è Pep, che sembra fuori di sé per il sollievo di rivederlo sano e salvo nelle sue mani. È da lui che viene a sapere che è stato identificato il loro aggressore, un emerito nessuno, almeno alle sue orecchie, che ha ammazzato la Strömvik per una stupida questione di droga. José è quasi dispiaciuto che si tratti di una cosa tanto banale, dopo aver rischiato la vita; si era quasi aspettato un complotto su scala planetaria mentre, a quanto pare, si tratta solamente di un idiota andato completamente nel panico dopo aver fatto una stupidaggine.

È al terzo giorno della sua degenza che nella stanza entra un infermiere che lui non ha mai visto. Non c’è bisogno che José lo guardi in faccia per riconoscerlo, dato che la sua pelle scura lo tradisce abbastanza. Tami non c’è, Pep l’ha appena riaccompagnata a prendere i bambini a scuola, e Erik è come sempre una presenza silenziosa. Il ragazzo si avvicina alle sue flebo, toccando esitante i fili mentre finge di controllarle.

\- Sta’ fermo, ragazzo – sospira José, sollevandosi alla meglio sui cuscini. – Sia mai che tu mi ammazzi perché hai cambiato qualche dosaggio di qualche medicinale.

Lui lascia immediatamente cadere le braccia, voltandosi a disagio. Si morde le labbra, prima di parlare.

\- Grazie per aver salvato lo Zingaro – dice, esitante, per poi distogliere lo sguardo. Continuando a parlare sembra riprendere un po’ di coraggio. – Non mi ha mandato lui, è stata una mia idea. Grazie per averlo salvato.

José si stringe nelle spalle senza dire niente, senza aggiungere il _anche lui ha salvato me_ che gli prude sulle labbra, che vorrebbe dire ma che tace perché dirlo adesso non avrebbe senso. Mario annuisce, comprendendo comunque il sottinteso, e si allontana. José lo ferma quando è sulla porta.

\- Come sta il tuo amico?

Lu si volta indietro, un sorriso larghissimo e bianchissimo che gli si allarga immediatamente in volto, facendolo finalmente sembrare il ragazzino che davvero è.

\- Lo dimettono tra due giorni – dice, orgoglioso come se fosse lui ad averlo rimesso in sesto con le sue stesse mani, e poi se ne va senza aggiungere altro.

José torna a dormire soddisfatto della risposta ricevuta.

 

Quando lo dimettono, dopo due settimane di precauzioni e preoccupazioni del suo secondo in comando, Tami non lo aspetta, preferendo affibbiare a Pep tutte le scartoffie burocratiche che seguono la fine della sua degenza e la completa archiviazione del caso Strömvik. Il viaggio in auto fino a casa sua è silenzioso; José sa che Pep è ancora offeso con lui perché sa che il suo amico gli ha taciuto dettagli potenzialmente molto importanti e che in realtà il rapporto che ha appena finito di redigere è pieno di omissioni e menzogne per coprire tutto quello che non ha voluto dirgli, ma il portoghese sa anche che non avrebbe veramente modo né cuore di spiegargli quello che è successo, spera solamente che, con il tempo, anche quelle incomprensioni, come tante altre prima di loro, possano appianarsi.

La macchina di fronte all’appartamento di José mette immediatamente in allarme Pep, che toglie la sicura alla pistola e poggia una mano sul petto del portoghese, pronto a fargli scudo se fosse necessario, dal momento che ancora non gli è stata ridata la sua pistola.  
Non si aspetta, però, che José rida e gli faccia abbassare la mano, dandogli qualche colpetto rassicurante sulla spalla come ha fatto il primo giorno che glielo hanno affidato, quando era poco più che un neo-agente con una cotta imbarazzante per lui.  
\- È per me, tranquillo. – gli dice, scendendo dall’auto – Tu aspettami in casa.  
Nell’attraversare la strada José zoppica vistosamente, molto più di quanto non facesse quando lo hanno dimesso dall’ospedale; eppure, quando arriva di fronte all’auto si raddrizza tutto, impettito e con un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra. Il finestrino del guidatore si abbassa quel tanto che basta per mostrare gli occhi grigi del ragazzo alla guida e nient’altro, ma la voce che apostrofa José è decisamente conosciuta.  
\- Il tuo secondo è preoccupato.  
José ride e a quella risata ride anche Zlatan.  
\- Lo ha sempre fatto, - lo rassicura bonariamente – non ne morirà. Tu come stai?  
\- Erano due graffi, niente di più. Sto benissimo.  
\- Eppure deliravi come se tu fossi in punto di morte… – José ride, tranquillo, poi fa una pausa e si caccia le mani in tasca, prima di riprendere a parlare. Quando lo fa, la sua voce suona improvvisamente più morbida di come non fosse prima – Sono felice di vedere che stai bene.  
Il sorriso nella voce di Zlatan è talmente evidente che è impossibile da mancare, nonostante il ragazzo riaccenda la macchina e richiuda il finestrino.  
\- Anche io. – gli dice Zlatan, per una volta senza l’ironia di sempre.  
E José pensa che la sua voce in questo modo sia incredibilmente più bella.

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche ringraziamento.  
> A Alma che mi ha nutrito con tè e biscotti e praticamente incollato al pc finché non ho finito questa storia per cui, senza di lei, probabilmente non sarei neppure riuscita. A lei tutto il mio amore.  
> A Def e Liz che sono stati assolutamente le persone più disponibili ever nonostante tutti i miei drammi; senza i loro squittii, back in June, non avrei mai scritto questa storia. Quindi, grazie, davvero.  
> Infine, una dedica a mamma e papà, diversa da quella di sopra. ♥ Grazie per esserci stati, grazie per esserci sempre e grazie perché senza di voi questa storia non sarebbe nata e, soprattutto, non sarebbe stata finita, perché questa storia è solamente vostra, dedicata integralmente, fino all'ultima virgola posizionata male. Vi voglio bene. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ... Adesso posso finalmente disconoscere la storia. \O/


End file.
